Silver Anniversary
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: Abby & Connor, love & laughter, trials & tribulations. What's life like when you've been battling anomalies for over half your life? What happens when someone from your past shows up again? Creatures, anomalies and clones. A/N brief mention of character deaths thru story. Ch25 is end of Silver Ann, Ch26 is an epilogue, canon character death(starts 31.5 reminescing, ends 35.5)
1. Celebration

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

31.5 Silver Anniversary

"It's hard to believe," began Abby as she turned the steering wheel of the sleek hovercraft down the desolate country roadway "twenty-five years already..."

"It's been twenty-five wonderful years," interrupted Connor reassuringly as he reached his arm across the steering console to pat her hand, "and more to come."

Abby gave a gentle smile, trying not to let Connor see the worry in her eyes. Then she turned the hovercraft once again to go down the long drive way to their home adjacent to the Forest of Dean. As the vehicle swooped around the last bend, their home appeared in view. Abby shifted the vehicle from forward to hover. They both stared.

Every light in the home appeared to be turned on. There were silver streamers and balloons adorning the fence railing and the path to the front door. Family and friends were milling around the yard and in the house. Sitting sentry duty on the porch steps were their children.

Abby pulled the hovercraft slowly forward and parked in front of their home.

Their eldest daughter, twenty-two year old Sarah Leia Temple, reached the vehicle first. Opening the door closest to her, she held out a hand to help her father from the seat. Looking at the plaster wrapped around his ankle, she asked "Da, what did you do to yourself this time?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

With Sarah on one side of Connor and her boyfriend Jamie Miller on the other side, Connor was soon settled on a comfy sofa in the main living area of their home. Abby followed behind, smiling and greeting their guests as she made her way across the walkway and up the stairs to the spacious old rambling porch.

Abby's most dependable animal care assistant, Taylor Craig, was on the front lawn juggling a smilodon cub and a bottle. The cub had been left all alone after an anomaly earlier this week. The woman grinned cheekily at Abby, and declined to enter the house. Don't want anything dropped on the rugs you know… besides waiting on my bloke.

Connor's lab assistant, Jatin had brought his new girlfriend Seema to meet them. From the whispers, Abby gathered Jatin was trying to convince the woman that a normal life, with a job at the ARC, was possible. She smiled, remembering Connor telling her how Jatin was head over heels over this woman.

Abby paused a moment, hand on the stair rail to reflect on the many wonderful times they had here since moving in twenty-one years ago. Jenny reached out and touched her friend on the arm, turning her gaze toward the living room where their two oldest children were settling Connor. Sarah was getting a pillow to prop her father's ankle up and Jamie moved to fetch him a glass of punch.

"And you never said a word at Jamie's birthday party today," Abby chuckled. "It's not every day a young man turns twenty-five…"

"And not every day that friends celebrate their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary," replied Jenny. Arm in arm, the two friends entered the home. Jenny echoing Sarah's earlier question, "What did Connor do to himself this time?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The twins, twenty year old Amelia and Tommy, carried great platters of food into the living room. They set up a serving area near where Connor was sitting so he wouldn't have to move. They were back from uni. Just for tonight and the weekend, they assured their parents. They would be back to school on Monday… exams you know. Their younger son, seventeen year old Nick, brought the communications handset in and handed it to his father.

"Uncle Jack," the boy whispered, rolling his blue eyes in a gesture reminiscent of his mother, "he's lost, needs directions."

Connor snorted, and began to tell Jack where to go.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

As Abby moved from the entryway into the living room, she was surprised to see so many people here for their anniversary party.

It was a long trek from London, but Matt and Emily had made it. Through the large window, she could see them. They were still on the porch, checking out the flower beds. The pair had adopted two boys who appeared from an anomaly in the Tower nearly fifteen years ago. Both boys had proved to be quick learners, accommodating themselves to the twenty-first century very well. Once Edward realized he couldn't be king in this time period, he had settled into his studies determined to make something of himself. He had graduated from uni and was already making Edward Anderson a name to be reckoned with in legal and political arenas. Richard's ambitions were of a different sort. Currently, Abby noted he was hovering around Amelia, trying to be helpful, but mainly trying to be close to Amelia. Only time would tell if Richard and Amelia were going to be serious about each other. Abby wasn't quite sure what to make of his attentions to her daughter. He seemed to be quite a bit older and more mature than twenty year old Amelia. But, spying Jess and Becker, Abby remembered, an age difference hadn't seemed to bother them at all.

Jess and Becker had arrived from London too. They were sitting on the settee opposite Connor. She couldn't hear what they were saying from where she was standing, but she could tell from the smiles and chuckles it must have been something funny. One of the things that Abby had missed most of all after she had accepted the promotion to work at the ARCs creature preserve had been losing the closeness of friends. Friday nights in with Jess and Becker had dwindled in the face of a lengthy drive from London. Over the years, they had still made plenty of opportunities to visit each other, but between juggling children and commutes, the two couples were lucky if they got to see each other every other month. Abby had to hide her smirk behind her hand as she realized the two Becker girls, fourteen year old Jeanne and thirteen year old Claudette, were following her Nick around. The girls were trailing him through the house like groupies.

Hendriks and Stephenson could be seen in the kitchen. Hendriks was stirring something on the stove and most likely making an improvement on whatever was cooking. Hendriks had finally retired from the ARCs security team last year, and now devoted himself to his new career as a chef. Stephenson might have gained ten pounds since Hendriks had retired, but he looked quite happy about it.

Duncan and Edie were coming up the stairs. They had arrived from Manchester. Duncan was a professor there, and Edie owned a yoga studio… Natural Bliss had franchised over twenty years ago, and made them quite well to do, a fact which continually surprised the pair. Their daughter, twenty year old Rosie, broke away from her parents as they entered the house. She ran straight toward Tommy, greeting him with an excited hug and a kiss, for all the world as if he were the only person in the building.

Grabbing her friend Jenny by the wrist, Abby steered the two of them to the couch. They settled by Connor. Abby made sure to keep her lonely friend close by in this room full of couples. Jenny had been widowed suddenly ten years ago. Michael Miller, the sweet, kind, gentle musician Jenny had married so long ago, had been killed in an attack on London. To this day, the authorities were blaming the attack on unnamed terrorists, but Abby had been in London that day too. She remembered the ARCs calls that day. A younger Helen than Abby had ever seen before had been back, bringing death and destruction, as she always seemed to do.

As they settled on the sofa next to Connor, Abby looked up at her friends "Oh I have missed you so much. It's wonderful to see you all here."

Turning to Connor, Jess and Becker, she asked "What were you all laughing at? And where's Lizzie?"


	2. Connor's Password

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

"_What were you all laughing at? And where's Lizzie?"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Mum," called a voice from the kitchen, "I'm right here… bringing the cake… just a sec…"

While Jess answered at the same time, "We were talking about the old days… and how you and Connor were back then…"

Abby smiled as her friend continued speaking, "You've been together since I first met you, but Hil said when he first met the two of you…"

Abby smirked and glanced at Connor. The two shared a knowing glance and a private smile. After all these years, Jess was still the only person Action Man let call him by his given name. Abby turned her head, watching as her youngest daughter, fifteen year old Elizabeth Jennifer Temple chose that moment to enter the room, carefully balancing a cake plate with Connor's favorite cake resting upon it.

"I made it myself," said Abby and Connor's youngest child proudly.

Named for Connor's little sister and the dear friend sitting beside Abby on the sofa, this child was perhaps the one most like Connor. She stepped forward again, stumbling on some unseen thing. The cake plate wobbled. Exclamations of alarm sounded throughout the room.

Becker saved the day once more. Moving with a quick elegance from his seat, he was standing in an instant. Somehow he caught the cake plate with its luscious contents in mid-air, preventing it from landing on the young girl's head as she tripped and went crashing to the floor.

"Hil!" gasped Jess.

Becker carefully set the cake plate on the long low table nestled between the settee and the sofa. Turning to look at the youngest Temple, he saw her brother already giving her a hand up and so he sat back down wrapping his arm around his wife and drawing her close.

"Ow!" moaned Lizzie, rubbing her head.

"Hey geek," Tommy, her oldest brother, chided her gently "watch where your going there, yeah."

Fondly watching her children as they moved into the dining room to join the rest of the younger crowd, Abby returned to the subject at hand. "And what did Becker say?"

"Hil was saying, when he first met the two of you that he didn't think Connor had a chance of ever being more than just a flat mate," Jess answered. She continued speaking rapidly "But I said that was ridiculous… there had to have been more to your relationship even back at the beginning. I mean really… Connor's password…"

Abby and Becker both spoke at once, "What about Connor's password?"

Jess looked at the two of them, "Don't you remember… lockdown… Connor's password…

Abby only remembered one incident where the ARC had gone into lockdown. She shuddered remembering the day of the future beetle incursion. Phillip had almost killed them all. When she mentioned that memory, Becker agreed. That was the only time he remembered the ARC going into lockdown. Abby saw Jess and Connor exchange a glance.

"You didn't tell her?" asked Jess incredulously.

Abby narrowed her eyes to stare at her husband. "What didn't you tell me?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Me first day back working at the ARC," explained Connor sheepishly to Abby and their gathered friends "I was trying to do a good job… make Abby proud… not likely I'm gonna tell her about nearly killing the boss..."

Abby looked at Connor, then turned to face Jess, then back to Connor. "You nearly killed Philip," she asked in confusion.

"Philip wanted me to go over the new security protocols he had written on the ARCs mainframe…" began Connor, "then when that was done, he wanted me to run a full diagnostic bioscan…"

"Rex was loose in the ARC…" added Jess helpfully.

"Where was I?" asked Abby impatiently, "Why don't I remember any of this?"

"I don't remember any of this either," added Becker.

"Hmmm," said Jess slowly, trying to remember, "The two of you had gone with Matt on an anomaly call… Connor wanted to go with you too, but Philip…" She sighed.

Matt spoke up, "It was the day we first met."

Abby looked up in surprise, she hadn't heard Matt and Emily enter the living room. Matt was smiling at Emily, their fingers entwined. Edie moved from the overstuffed chair she was sitting in to snuggle up on Duncan's lap in the adjacent chair. Matt and Emily gratefully settled into the space she had vacated.

"Not the most auspicious beginning to a relationship," Matt reminded Emily. "You bashed me in the head with a tree branch."

Emily smirked and merely replied "Just a love tap I'm sure..."

"Okay," interrupted Abby "I remember going to the theater and the tree creepers, but what does this have to do with lockdown and Connor's password?"

Jess looked at Abby and spoke slowly, "Connor's password was Abby Temple."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby blinked in confusion, something still wasn't quite making sense to her. She turned to face her husband.

"If that was your first day back at the ARC after our time in the cretaceous, when did you set that password up?"

"After Cutter…" Connor began, he blinked at the sudden tearing of his eyes, then continued "I had to rebuild the mainframe… put in new security features… and I built a trapdoor… needed a password that I would remember."

"You wanted to get married," began Abby incredulously "way back then?"

"Well yeah," replied Connor as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So why is it that I'm only hearing this story now?" asked Abby.

"Well, I would have told you about the lockdown, but… we were busy… and then Philip wanted to put the creatures down, and you got mad at me…" stammered Connor.

"Yeah Abby," teased Jess "you had Connor sleeping on the couch for the next couple of weeks… it wasn't until you got back from Witchfield..."

"Is lockdown why Philip wanted to put the creatures down?" exclaimed Abby, suddenly understanding.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Who knows why Philip ever really wanted to do anything," replied Connor bitterly.

Connor's one time hero had left him to die in a car park, nearly destroyed the world, and faked his own death. The man had pretended to be a hero willing to sacrifice his own life in order to shut down the New Dawn anomaly. Whether Philip had opened a smaller anomaly of his own to escape the destruction, or whether Helen had come to rescue her protégé, none of the ARCs core team would ever really know, but two years after New Dawn, when an anomaly opened in Kensington Gardens, a young Helen and Philip were seen working together. Throughout the intervening years, Helen or Philip or both had returned periodically to plague the ARC with their twisted plots.

"Oh let's not talk about Philip," said Jess brightly "let's talk about something more pleasant. Abby, when did you know you wanted to marry Connor?"

Abby flushed as the attention of the group shifted to her. At that moment though, the comm device that Connor had placed on the arm of the sofa after he spoke to Jack started blinking. Connor picked up the device, looked at the caller id and greeted the caller.

"Hello Lester," he said cheerfully "how's retired life?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	3. More Arrivals

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

"_Hello Lester," Connor said cheerfully "how's retired life?"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Since retiring ten years ago, the Lester's had taken to travelling. They only returned to England for the Christmas holidays; the couple still hosted the annual holiday party for the ARC at their country estate. The call from Bora Bora must have cost a small fortune thought Abby as she took the comm device from Connor. A few brief words of greeting, an exchange of pleasantries, then Abby said goodbye and clicked the device off.

"How are they doing?" asked Jess with a concerned look.

Their former boss had been knighted shortly after the New Dawn fiasco, but the honor hadn't changed the man. For years afterward, he continued to work tirelessly to keep the public and his team safe. He would probably still be working at the ARC if it hadn't been for a pesky heart murmur on his annual physical. Ultimately, it had taken Mrs. Lester to convince her husband that his capable assistant Lucien was ready to manage the anomaly operation. She assured him that the world would go on just fine even if they took a well deserved rest.

"They're both well," answered Abby reassuringly. Then she asked, "Will you be seeing Gail at work on Monday?"

"I expect to," replied Jess with a puzzled look.

"Lester asked if you would give her a message," said Abby, changing her voice slightly in an attempt to mimic the sardonic tone their former boss used, she continued "he said to tell her do try to stay out of trouble."

Jess and Becker looked at each other, speaking as one, "As if!"

Everyone in the room dissolved in laughter at the idea of Abigail Lester-Smythe staying out of trouble. The intrepid team leader had been Matt's protégé since graduating from uni and coming to work for the ARC. Currently, the younger woman held the record for the number of dinosaurs contained during anomaly calls.

Abby was shaking her head in agreement, "She has Connor's knack for getting into trouble."

Matt smiled at her assessment, privately he thought the young woman had an even greater knack for trouble than Connor. In a non-committal tone of voice, he asked "So Abby, you and Connor still keep in touch with the Lester's…"

Abby smiled. "We usually hear from them a couple times a year," she answered "I don't know how they manage it, but they always remember our anniversary and for some reason Mrs. Lester always calls on the twins birthday."

"Now why do you suppose that is?" asked Emily.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Maybe because they are twins," offered Connor "twins don't happen every day you know. Rare."

"More likely," Abby added with a chuckle "because Mrs. Lester still hasn't gotten over Amelia being a girl."

Matt almost choked on the sip of punch he had taken. Emily pounded on his back to clear his lungs. When he could speak again, he asked "What did you mean by that?"

"Well," began Abby "she came to the hospital, bringing a baby gift…"

The twins had been born shortly after Abby, Connor and little Sarah had moved to this home. When Mrs. Lester arrived at the hospital carrying a package wrapped in light blue paper with a tangle of blue curled ribbons cascading down the side, Abby was holding Amelia.

"She was just so flustered, turned pale actually," Abby said, "when she realized the baby was a girl… it was odd really… don't know why she thought we were having a boy…"

The usually poised and commanding Mrs. Lester had set the package down abruptly, stammered an apology, said something about getting a girls gift and left before Abby could even say thank you. When the nurse had returned with Tommy, Abby had handed Amelia to her for a turn at blood tests and then gave her attention to her howling son.

"Mrs. Lester came back later," Abby continued "with a girl's gift… and I really don't think it was until that moment that she realized there were two babies."

"Must have been a bit of shock," agreed Matt, trying to hold in his laughter at the thought of the intimidating woman's surprise.

"Biggest fight we ever had was over their names," reminisced Connor.

"Really?" asked Jess. "What on earth for?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"It wasn't the names, it was the order of their names," corrected Abby.

"I don't understand," interjected Jenny "what's wrong with the names Amelia Susan and Thomas Gregory?"

Abby and Connor shared a glance. Their second daughter was named for both their mothers, and their first son was named for a dear friend and Connor's father.

"Connor wanted both his parent's names first… if we had done that, Tommy would have been called Gregory Thomas," explained Abby, "but I thought that would bring on silly nicknames… I could just hear the children being called Amy and Rory…"

"What's wrong with that," began Emily in a puzzled tone.

"Ohh," squealed Jess excitedly "I remember. The Dr. Who companions back then…"

"Right," agreed Abby "and I didn't want our children being teased about their names."

"It would have been cool," grumbled Connor.

"We already had one child named after a Star Trek character," began Abby.

"Star Wars!" exclaimed Connor and Jess in unison.

"Leia comes from Star Wars," added Connor a trifle petulantly "you should know that by now."

Abby smirked. She knew exactly where her all her children's names came from, but sometimes it was just too much fun to tease Connor.

"Well, I've never heard anyone call Amelia anything but her full name," stated Emily.

Abby turned a pointed gaze at her husband.

"What?" asked Connor.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Whatever response Abby might have made was stopped by the arrival of Connor's sister and the rest of the family.

Beth Temple had graduated from uni and gone straight to work at the ARC, soon becoming a field coordinator second only to Jess. Abby and Jenny shared a glance, remembering their attempt at matchmaking so long ago. Connor's sister and Michael's brother remained good friends to this day, but Connor's sister had given her heart to Mrs. Lester's chief of security, Joshua Whedon.

"Where's Mum and Josh," asked Abby looking at her sister-in-law and her children. To Abby's eyes, ten year old Connor Whedon favored his uncle just a bit, while eight year old Andrea was the spitting image of her father.

"Oh," answered Beth, "Josh is helping her out of the vehicle… they should be in here any minute now…"

The new home and new job so many years ago had made it harder to see their friends, but if they had lost something in having friends nearby, they had gained something perhaps even more valuable in having family close by. Twenty-five years ago, if someone had told Abby that her future mother-in-law would someday be one of her closest confidants, she would have laughed at them. At that time, she never would have thought to call the older woman Mum.

The apology that the feisty woman had given Abby on their wedding day had been a first step in mending their relationship. Over time, Abby had come to realize what motivated Connor's mother. It was simple really. She loved her children and would do anything to protect them. It wasn't until Connor's little sister graduated from uni that Abby realized, Connor's mother included Abby in that small group of people for whom she would do anything. The older Mrs. Temple had been fiercely loyal, showing Abby the love and care she had sadly lacked while growing up in government care.

A rattling and tinkling noise sounded from the garden.

Abby looked at Connor, her eyes widening with surprise. The low tech anomaly detectors that Connor had built, similar to ones he had made so long ago, were hanging in the garden. They were sounding an alarm.

The air shimmered, fractured, an anomaly opened and a familiar figure stepped through.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	4. What Did I Miss?

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_The air shimmered, fractured, an anomaly opened and a familiar figure stepped through._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

At the first sound of the tinkling anomaly detectors, the crowd of people in the living room had moved to the windows, craning their necks in an attempt to see what or who was coming through the open anomaly. Abby had always refused to have weapons in the house, so any EMDs her guests might have brought were surely tucked away in the boot of their vehicles. She noted that Becker had grabbed a poker from the fireplace, while Matt and Emily had each taken an andiron in hand. Connor was still struggling to get to his feet. Abby had quickly moved to the front door anxiously scanning the front lawn.

Abby's hand hovered over the security button that would bring heavy steel shutters down over the windows and doors. The thick stone walls of their home would make an impenetrable fortress when the security shutters locked into place. Before she initiated her home's private lockdown, she needed to know everyone was inside. Turning her head to survey the group of younger adults in the dining room, she realized gratefully that Jatin and Seema had already entered the relative safety of the home. The friends and family visible in the dining room and kitchen seemed to have not even heard the initial warning noise and were just now turning to look to the windows. A quick glance at the infra red security monitor showed no humans in the rear garden, but the little red biomarkers showing in the front garden told Abby a different story.

Outside, near the rose bed, Abby saw that Taylor had released the smilodon cub and now grasped the small EMD she always carried, pointing it directly at the shining, shimmering anomaly. A man that Abby didn't recognize, but had to be Taylor's new bloke, had pulled a much larger EMD and was standing in a ready stance that indicated he knew how to use the weapon.

"Taylor," Abby called urgently "hurry up you two, get inside."

Taylor shook her head, an emphatic no. The man standing with her pointed. To Abby's horror, the count of red biomarkers in the front increased by two. Beth's husband was escorting her mother-in-law slowly up the walkway, they had just stepped past the heavy wrought iron fence railing into the monitored portion of the front yard. The elderly woman approaching gingerly with her walker was now the closest person to the anomaly, and the anomaly was between her and the safety of the house.

A familiar figure stepped through the shining light and stood on the sidewalk directly in front of Connor's mother. The flickering lights of the anomaly blinked and closed.

"Danny Quinn!" exclaimed the octogenarian querulously "You're late!"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The tall, red haired man ran a hand through his long bedraggled hair and gave a sigh. Then he straightened up his long, lanky frame, grinned cheekily and replied, "No Ma'am, I'm right on time to escort you to the door," he winked at her conspiratorially "now remind me… where are we going?"

The woman looked up at him, and said "To Connor and Abby's… I think?" The last words were said in a tone of some confusion as she looked around. Whedon caught up with her at that moment, and patted her on the arm reassuringly.

"Yes Mother Temple," he said "we're going to Connor and Abby's anniversary party."

Danny grinned. The last time he had seen the pair, he thought they were together, but this seemed to confirm it. He followed the pair in front of him to the porch steps, his stick thumping in time to his footsteps. He helped Whedon get Connor's mother up the stairs and into the house. Abby was standing there holding the door, almost as if she was guarding the entryway.

Danny stared in amazement. Abby's once white blond hair now held a few gray streaks, laugh lines crinkled at her eyes and curled around her lips. A lifetime of yoga had kept her body fit, but the signs of a life well lived showed in the creases of her face.

"Abby," he whispered "when am I?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby looked at the man standing before her in torn and dirty blue jeans, a red checked shirt with once white undershirt sleeves cascading in tatters down his arms. He appeared to be in his early forties, a good bit younger than the friend she had last seen helping them move furniture to this home.

"Danny," she asked starting to step towards the man "is it really you?"

"Abby," shouted Connor "stay back! He might be one of Helen's clones!"

Connor was limping as quickly as he could toward the doorway and his wife. He was still a slender man. There was no sign of the paunch that many middle aged men carry. The touches of gray and white at his temples actually did make him look distinguished, sometimes giving him a very professorial air.

The thump of his plastered foot crossing the floor echoed through the room. In his anxious hurry, Connor stepped too close to his mother's walker as she slowly made her way forward. A momentary bump jostled the elderly woman, but Whedon was close at hand to steady her. She was in no danger of falling. On the other hand, Connor went flying forward. For a moment, it seemed as if he must surely crash to the hard stone floor of the entryway. Danny stepped forward, catching his friend in his headlong rush.

"Now mate," chided Danny "whatever makes you think I would have anything to do with Helen?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Prove you're Danny," gasped Connor.

Abby heard the wheezing sound in his ragged breath. She called in concern to her daughter in the dining room.

"Sarah, would you go fetch the inhaler? Quickly now."

Danny turned his head up to look, twisting this way and that, looking past the young woman walking towards the pair on the entryway floor.

"Sarah?" Danny called.

The young woman held an object in hand that must be the inhaler. She looked at Danny curiously for a brief moment, then knelt down. Her brown hair and eyes looked familiar to Danny, but he couldn't quite place it. The young woman put a hand on Connor's shoulder; she held the inhaler to his mouth. With the press of a release button the chamber filled with a smoky substance which Connor inhaled to the quiet count of one, two, three.

"You're Sarah?" asked Danny. The young woman nodded and grinned, dimples confirming what Danny already half suspected. This was Connor's daughter.

Danny looked at the friend he held in his arms and to the petite woman standing anxiously nearby. He chuckled.

"You know," he said "the last time I saw you two I asked if you…" he made an odd whistling noise.

The expression on Abby and Connor's face was priceless. Abby looked like she had bit into lemon, while Connor's eyes had gone wide and staring, he seemed to be holding his breath.

Danny thumped his friend on the back. "Breathe Connor," he reminded him, "and tell me… what did I miss?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	5. How Did You Propose?

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

"_Tell me… what did I miss?"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The sharp pointed end of a poker was suddenly at Danny's throat. He looked up in surprise to see Becker wielding the dangerous implement. Becker was flanked on either side by two people Danny recognized from an anomaly in a prison not so long ago. They were holding andirons.

"Let him go mate," ordered Becker.

"What?" exclaimed Danny in surprise. He was still holding Connor by the shoulders he realized. To someone with a security background, it might look as if he was holding his friend in a strangle hold, but surely Becker recognized him.

Off to his side, Danny heard Abby hiss "Sarah!"

The young woman scrambled back and away from the pair on the floor.

Becker repeated, "Let him go."

Connor struggled to sit up, waving his hands. "Becker," he said somewhat breathlessly "it really is Danny."

"Then prove it," Becker said with a glare.

"Well," Danny asked Becker "has anyone beaten my record of 24 seconds breaking through the ARCs security in the car park ventilation system yet?"

He turned to Emily, "And you gave my stick Molly to me before I stepped into the anomaly after my brother Patrick a couple of months ago."

Finally, turning to Matt, he said "I can't remember your name, but I do remember you shot me."

Each word he spoke brought a slight lowering of the hardware threatening him. With his final word, Danny grasped the stick he had dropped to the floor in his race to catch Connor and swept it in a low swinging arc, knocking the threesome flat on their backsides. Danny quickly prodded the fireplace weapons away from the grasp of his friends. He rocked back on his heels and grinned.

"Meet Janet," he said "my new stick."

A sharp buzzing sound was heard, something pricked against the back of Danny's neck, and he slumped to the floor.

Taylor Craig and her bloke, had disappeared into the rose bushes as Danny, Whedon and Connor's mother had made their way up the walkway into the home. But now, the pair stood at the front door, peering in, holding their EMDs. From the blinking lights as her weapon recharged, it appeared that Taylor was the one who fired the shot. Taylor broke the stunned silence in the room.

"Who's this Danny character?" she asked.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby turned on the aerial security grid. The air above the home and grounds lit up as if with a million fireflies. Then, she asked some of the younger adults to help Taylor and her bloke reclaim the smilodon cub currently prowling among the roses. With promises of music on the back patio and room for dancing, most of them quickly moved outdoors.

Looking around the room, suddenly quiet without the hubbub of young voices, she did a quick head count. She thought only Jack and his family were missing. She sighed wishing she could turn on the electric security perimeter fence too.

In the living room, Becker and Matt had carried Danny to the sofa and stretched him out across it. They were standing there staring at the man as if still trying to figure out how he had arrived here. Danny's feet dangled off one end of the sofa and his arms seemed to sprawl all over. Jenny had brought a bowl of water and a cloth. She was currently mopping his forehead and calling his name in an attempt to wake him. Abby suddenly remembered the other missing guest.

"Jen," she called "where's Michelle?"

Jenny looked up briefly from her ministrations and grinned at the mention of her youngest child.

"She sends her love, but she's cramming this weekend for the exams on Monday," she replied to Abby with a glance at Amelia and Tommy as they ran by the wide plate glass window. They were chasing the smilodon cub as it scampered beneath the old bistro table and jumped into the bushes. "Not everyone is a genius you know," she added with a chuckle.

Abby gave a small smile in response. Ok she thought, as soon as Jack arrives, I can turn on the security perimeter.

Connor's mother had been safely ensconced in the overstuffed chair that Duncan and Edie had vacated. The two of them were currently in the kitchen. From the sounds Abby heard, they appeared to be taste testing whatever concoction Hendriks had been simmering for the past hour. And apparently they found it worthy of approval.

Emily had gathered up the andirons and poker, restoring the fireplace tools to their rightful places. She stood beside the fireplace watching the others with a serious expression on her face. Jess had helped Connor up and over to the settee. Beth and Josh were now conferring with her and the three of them moved off towards the dining room. Abby gave Jess a questioning look, but the bright field coordinator merely smiled and waved her hand. As Jess pulled the dining room door shut, Abby realized what she had done. Only members of the old Alpha team and Connor's mum were now in the living room. Danny stirred, then groaned and sat up.

"So tell me," asked Danny "is it just because you're getting old, or do you have a reason for being so paranoid?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby wasn't sure which word bothered her more, old or paranoid. She started to say something, but then Connor spoke.

"You'd be a little paranoid too," he replied "if you had Helen Cutter popping up every so often trying to kill you."

"What," exclaimed Danny in confusion "she's dead… we chased after her… I left you and Abby in the cretaceous…"

Connor visibly relaxed. He smiled at Danny, and said "That Helen was forty-ish, short hair, wore lots of khaki… totally mad."

"The Helen we've seen over the past twenty odd years has been the younger version… early thirties, long hair, still totally mad…" he continued.

The group of people in the room burst into nervous laughter at Connor's frank assessment.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor turned to the group in front of the fireplace. "Okay then," he began "this Danny isn't the same Danny that we saw twenty-one years ago…"

Becker interrupted, "And he's not the same Danny I saw right after New Dawn, and at least a couple times a year off and on ever since…"

"What?" exclaimed Connor turning to look at his friend in surprise. "You've seen Danny, and you never said a word?"

Becker motioned towards his head. "The Danny I've seen over the years is older, short hair, a touch of white at the temples…" he sniffed "and doesn't smell like something the mammoth stomped on."

"Hey," protested Danny. Becker merely looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

Abby wrinkled her pixie nose in agreement with Becker's words.

"Becker's right," she said. Calling to the young man that entered the front door just then, she said "Nick, would you please take Danny upstairs… show him the bathroom… make sure he has towels and something clean to wear…"

Looking up at the tall man, the seventeen year old protested "We've got nothing that will fit him."

"Find something stretchy," his mother hissed. Then noting the confused look Danny was giving the young man, Abby decided introductions were in order.

"Danny, this is our son," she said "Nicholas Duncan Temple."

Danny grinned at the idea of Connor and Abby a long time married with two children. He turned to follow the young man up the stairs, Danny figured the group needed some time to talk about him in private and a shower would be heavenly. As Danny put his foot on the first step, he stopped and turned to speak.

"Connor," he said "when I get cleaned up, I'll be back down and I'll want to hear how you finally proposed to Abby."

Funny he thought as he followed Nick up the stairs, this time it was Connor who looked like he had bit into a lemon.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	6. Unbelievable

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

Danny held his head under the hot steaming spigot. Traces of dirt, grime and blood were sluicing off his body and swirling down the drain. Truly he thought modern plumbing was one of the greatest inventions of mankind. He finished his shower, and dressed quickly, ready to return to his friends, but first he thought a few moments of reconnoitering were in order. Never know when you might need to know the terrain.

It only took a few moments to determine that the Temple-Maitlands lived quite modestly. There were only three good sized bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. Danny remembered the living room, dining room and kitchen he had seen when he had been downstairs. Turning at the top of the steps, he realized there had to be another room downstairs… something had to be behind and to the right of the entry way and stairs.

Well, he decided as he turned to go back down the stairs, no time like the present to start asking questions.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The voices in the living room hushed as everyone turned to watch Danny come down the stairs. Abby smirked. Nick was the tallest of her children at five foot ten inches, but the gray sweat pants he had left for Danny showed the taller man's ankles and a good bit of his leg too. The blue sweater that he was wearing was meant to be loose, but on Danny it seemed to fit a bit snugly, but it couldn't be helped.

"Feel better?" she asked lightly.

"Yep," replied the former team leader.

Making a motion towards the clothes, Abby added "Your pants are in the laundry, but I threw the shirts out."

"You smell better," said Becker with a grin. The soldier nodded towards the low table situated between the sofa and the settee. "Food if you're hungry," he added.

Danny quickly moved to sit on the sofa with Abby and Connor. Platters of food were mounded high with an assortment of sandwiches. Reaching eagerly for one, he said "Sure am."

It was quieter with the door to the dining room shut. Connor's mother and her walker had disappeared. Becker and Jenny had moved to the overstuffed chairs, while Matt and Emily were facing Danny from the settee. As Danny reached for another sandwich from the platter sitting next to a cake plate, he wondered which questions should he start with first, but Matt began first.

"So," he drawled slowly "it's only been a couple of months for you since the anomaly at the prison with Ethan?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny looked up and gave Matt a glare. "Patrick," he said shortly "my brother's name was Patrick."

"So where's Patrick now?" continued Matt.

If anything, Danny glared even more menacingly.

"No," he began "if we going to play twenty questions, it's my turn to ask now."

Matt gazed appraisingly at the man who had once told him and Emily that Philip couldn't be trusted. Danny had been right then, and Matt decided he needed to trust the man who once and again had showed up to help his friends.

"Go ahead," said Matt with a nod.

Danny grinned. The anomaly questions could wait until later, right now there were more important things to discuss. Turning to Abby and Connor, he said "Your mum said this was an anniversary party, but there's no numbers on the cake… how many years have you been married?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby and Connor turned to face each other, smiling, their eyes shining with happiness. Their hands automatically reached for each other. Danny caught the sparkle of diamonds and blue sapphire, and a band of gold that must have been the old ring Connor used to wear on a string around his neck.

"Twenty-five years today," replied Connor softly, but Danny could tell Connor wasn't speaking to him. Connor's was only seeing Abby.

"I can't believe I missed the wedding," sighed Danny.

Becker stretched his long arm up and grabbed a picture off the mantle. "Here," he said shoving an old photograph of Abby in white satin and Connor in tails forward, "see what you missed."

As Danny brought the photograph closer to look at it, Becker continued "you wouldn't believe how nervous Connor was…'

Danny watched his friends, smiling, together, alive, safe, and happy. The way things should be. He grinned.

"Married… twenty-five years… two kiddies…" he began, "you've done right well…"

Abby and Connor were now looking at him in some confusion. Abby was the first to speak.

"Danny," she said "we've got five children."

Danny choked on the food he was swallowing. Becker was pounding him on the back, which really wasn't helping.

When he could speak again, Danny asked "Haven't you ever heard of birth control?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Yes," hissed Abby "we have heard of birth control. Our children were all planned…"

At that moment the dining room door opened and one of those planned children stuck their head in.

"Mum," called Amelia "we're going to take some of the chairs outside, 'kay?"

"Amelia," answered Abby "get your brothers and sisters please, I want you to meet someone." The young woman rolled her eyes, but soon five young adults were dutifully lined up in the living room to be introduced to Danny.

"Let's see if I got this right now," said Danny. Pointing to each young adult in turn, he repeated their name, "Sarah, Amelia, Tommy, Nick and Lizzie." They each nodded in turn. Then, introductions over, they each grabbed a chair from the dining room and took it outside. From the looks of things, the younger crowd was having their party in the back garden.

A young woman entered from the front door.

"Abby," said Taylor, nodding in the direction of the young man holding the smilodon cub on the front porch "Jemmy and I are going to head on over to the menagerie. I just wanted to wish you and Connor a happy anniversary before we leave."

Abby smiled at her assistant. "Thank you Taylor," she said as she got up and walked towards the younger woman. "I really appreciate that. Be sure to check on the Stephens… right."

"Of course," said Taylor then noticing Danny she added "how's your head?"

Danny's hand automatically reached for the back of his neck. He rubbed the spot where the EMD had struck him.

"Been better," he said ruefully. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who shot you," replied Taylor as she turned to go out of the room.

"Every time I show up, some one shoots me," complained Danny. Turning to Connor he asked, "Really, is that any way to greet a guest?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor looked a little flustered at Danny's question.

"It's just… well we've never actually had an anomaly open at home before," Connor began "and being this close to the ARCs creature preserve and the Forest of Dean offices… I'm really surprised that we haven't had a team show up with EMDs…"

"No," interrupted Abby, "Beth called the hub, let them know the anomaly closed and there was no incursion."

"Good," replied Connor.

Danny was really beginning to wonder what life was like for his friends now…there had been mention of a creature preserve, offices in the Forest of Dean, and what was that about Stephen? But those questions could wait, he really wanted to know how his friends had finally managed to sort themselves out.

"So Connor," Danny asked with a grin "how did you propose to Abby?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby answered, "He didn't propose, I proposed to him."

"I would have proposed!" Connor exclaimed "it's just every time the word marriage came up you acted like… like…" He stopped speaking. Looking at Abby he continued "You acted like you never wanted to get married."

"What?"

"In the cretaceous…" Connor began "when I talked about marriage, you asked me whatever made me think you wanted to get married."

Abby blinked, trying to remember that conversation so long ago.

"Then, when we got back," Connor continued "that first morning, I woke up alone… thought you'd gone…"

"I was just on the patio, keeping watch," protested Abby "I told you I was happy with you…"

"Yeah," said Connor "and then you told me in no uncertain terms not to talk about what happened in the cretaceous..."

"Because it was private!"

"I thought you were ashamed of me!" said Connor, his brown eyes wide. "Any time some one asked if we were together, you always said no like it was totally impossible…"

"No mate," interrupted Duncan. The short pudgy professor and his wife Edie had moved from the kitchen into the living room at the sound of raised voices. They were staring at their friends with concern.

"Don't you remember," asked Duncan "I asked her if she was your girlfriend now, that time we met up and stopped the boar croc…"

Connor looked at his friend. Duncan had been the first person Abby had ever really told they were together.

"And do you remember what you said…" Connor asked quietly "Unbelievable."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	7. When Was The Last Time?

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_"And do you remember what you said…" Connor asked quietly "Unbelievable."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

There was a sudden stillness in the room following Connor's words.

Danny was wishing he had never asked his stupid question about the proposal. He looked around the room. Abby, standing near the door where she had said her goodbyes to Taylor just moments ago, looked like she was fighting to hold back tears. Connor had risen to stand beside the sofa during the argument. Now he was trembling and looked pale. Their other friends were looking at each other uncomfortably.

The short pudgy man with over large glasses stuck his chin out defiantly and spoke again.

"For a genius Connor," he said "you can be incredibly thick sometimes."

"What?" squawked Connor.

"I didn't mean unbelievable that Abby should love you," Duncan continued "I meant unbelievable that there should be hope for the rest of us… even me."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor blinked at Duncan's words. Then, he turned his head to look at Abby, but she was gone and all he could see was the open door swinging wide against the background of the night sky.

"Abby," he cried, limping forward slowly.

"Connor," said Becker putting a hand out to stop his friend "you really can't go chasing after her with your leg like that."

"But… I have to," stammered Connor.

"You've got to sit down," ordered Jenny sternly, "Becker and Jess will go catch up with Abby and bring her back. You have to get that foot of yours elevated."

Connor watched Becker and Jess go out the front door. Then he sat down and dutifully raised his foot while Jenny settled pillows underneath.

"I really messed up," he said miserably.

"Yeah Connor, you did," agreed Jenny with a frown. Jenny had always thought of Connor as the little brother she had always wanted, but never had. And Abby was one of her best friends. It was hard to see them squabbling on what should be a happy day.

"I just don't understand how you could say something like that to Abby after what she said that night at the mansion where I got married…" Jenny continued.

"She didn't say anything when I said we should get married there," replied Connor glumly "but the expression on her face…"

Jenny was looking at Connor with a strange expression of her own. "Not then," she interrupted, "later when she called you on the cell phone."

"What call?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess followed Becker out the door and down the porch stairs. She couldn't see Abby anywhere in the yard.

"There," said Becker pointing down the roadway. In the distance, Abby could be seen striding determinedly, arms swinging fast, "let's catch up with her." He looked down at Jess' shoes, then into her eyes questioningly.

"Go," Jess urged her husband.

Becker took off at a lope to follow their friend, while Jess started to clatter after him as quickly as she could. For perhaps the first time in her life, Jess wished she hadn't worn high heels.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Inside the living room, Duncan and Edie watched Jenny settle Connor. The tall, big boned woman, who still dyed her hair purple, turned to look down at Duncan tenderly.

"Oh love," said Edie "did you ever have a doubt?"

Duncan smiled up at his wife, his eyes glowing. "Nope," he said happily "not since I met you."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the distance, Jess could see that her husband had quickly caught up to Abby. They were standing together, talking or maybe arguing from the looks of the body language.

Jess kept walking towards them, occasionally glancing nervously at the perimeter fence next to the road. It had been years since the ARCs creature preserve had a break out, but Jess still felt uncomfortable this near to the open space where dinosaurs roamed freely.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jenny raised her eyebrows at Connor's question.

"The night before my wedding," she began "Abby, Emily and I were upstairs trying on dresses, drinking more champagne and having a girl's night…"

"Yeah," said Connor "I remember."

"Abby called you," prompted Jenny "on the cell phone… don't you remember?"

"Maybe it's you who doesn't remember," replied Connor "I spent that night on the floor in a cold, stone basement trying to keep some hyenadon pups drunk… and I had no cell phone service."

"Then, what she said must have gone to voice mail," said Jenny exasperatedly "surely you heard it the next day?"

"Didn't hear anything the next day," said Connor "in all the chasing after creatures I dropped me phone… by the time I found it again, something had stomped on it… it couldn't be fixed… the phone was replaced, but I lost all my data… it took me weeks to get all the programs set up again…"

As Connor continued babbling about the difficulties of restoring his precious smart phone contents, Jenny looked at him in disbelief. She waved at Emily, still standing next to Matt, to come over to the sofa.

"Emily," asked Jenny "do you remember Abby calling Connor when we were having a girl's night before my wedding?"

"Of course," responded Emily with a warm smile.

"Connor never got the message."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

As Emily crossed the room to talk with Jenny and Connor, Danny decided it might be a good time for he and Matt to talk privately. A couple of quick, long strides brought him next to the man.

"So Matt," began Danny "why did Connor think I might be one of Helen's clones?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess finally caught up to where Abby and Becker were arguing.

"Abby," hissed Becker angrily "it's not like that… he's always just blurted things out… you know that…"

"Yes, Becker," replied Abby with a glare, "after twenty-five years, I do think I know how my husband communicates!"

"But you don't really" said Jess somewhat breathlessly, "or this argument would never have happened… it would have been settled long ago."

As Abby and Becker turned to look at her, Jess took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Abby, when was the last time you told Connor you loved him?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	8. Fears

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_"Abby, when was the last time you told Connor you loved him?"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby stared at her friend Jess, her blue eyes widening in surprise at her friends words.

"You too," she said in disbelief. "What? Does everyone think I'm some hateful wretch that doesn't love her husband?

"No Abby," soothed Jess "we're just trying to understand why our friends are arguing today of all days. We're trying to understand why Connor is so insecure…"

"Hmmph," snorted Abby "I know why he's so insecure."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the living room, Connor was looking from Jenny to Emily and back again in some confusion. And truth be told, Emily was looking at Jenny in total confusion.

"What do you mean," Emily asked. "Why on earth would it matter now if Connor didn't get a message from so long ago?"

Jenny sighed. This was going to be more difficult than she expected. She tried to explain to Emily, the earlier conversation that long ago day, when Connor had mentioned weddings and Abby had seemed to not be interested.

"So of course," Jenny ended "since you were sitting next to her when she called him that night, I thought you could explain to Connor…" Her voice trailed off, but a bright, hopeful smile stayed plastered on her face as she stared at her friend expectantly.

Emily stared at Jenny, then turned to look at Connor shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Connor," she said "I remember Abby trying to call you… several times… kept getting your answering machine… perhaps, if it is important, you should ask her yourself."

Connor nodded glumly. It was really too much to hope that anyone remembered a message from over twenty-five years ago.

"The only thing I really remember," continued Emily "is that it was the first time I heard anyone mention Gretna Green in this modern world…"

Connor blinked in surprise.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Matt and Danny had left the others in the living room and walked outside to stand on the porch. A light breeze was blowing in the night air. It felt refreshing. Matt began speaking slowly.

"When you left," he started "you told me that Philip wasn't to be trusted… that he was involved with Helen somehow… you were right."

"Please tell me it didn't take you twenty-five years to figure that out," answered Danny sarcastically.

"No," replied Matt, "but he almost destroyed the whole planet with his infernal machine."

"I'm listening."

"Philip tricked Connor… telling him the work he was doing was going to help mankind… but really, it was about helping Philip do what Helen wanted him to… Connor developed the first man made anomaly," Matt said, watching Danny's eyes, wondering how much of what he was saying was actually new to the former team leader. Danny seemed to be listening intently as if this was all new information to him, so Matt continued.

"By the time Connor understood what Philip really was doing, Philip had access to everything Connor had done…" continued Matt "it was right around convergence…"

"What?" interrupted Danny sounding confused.

"Convergence is a time when multiple natural anomalies open at the same time," explained Matt.

Danny looked horrified at the thought of multiple anomalies opening at the same time, and when Matt added the word worldwide he looked even worse.

"Philip opened the second man made anomaly… at least a hundred times larger than the one Connor had opened…" Matt said remembering "all the natural anomalies shut down… but Philip's anomaly kept getting bigger."

"What stopped it," asked Danny.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"So tell us Abby," Jess entreated "what makes Connor so insecure?"

Abby stared at the pair, fear of rejection was something she and Connor both shared… she remembered what Connor's mother had told her long ago, when Beth had graduated from uni.

_It had been a warm sunny day for the commencement exercises. _

_Afternoon tea was provided on the university lawn for all graduates and guests afterwards. Beth's graduation had been shortly after Connor and Abby's wedding. They had taken a vacation day from work and picked up Connor's mum the previous evening. Together, they had all driven up for Beth's big day… Beth and a couple hundred other graduates big day. _

_Abby had left the Temples to find the ladies loo. As she was walking back to the family, Abby saw that another couple had joined Connor, his mother and Beth. Beth was talking animatedly with the young man, and Connor appeared to be listening to the conversation with interest. As Abby drew closer to the group, she realized that the very curvy brunette standing between the two men was holding on to Connor's arm. The curvy brunette appeared to be holding on very tightly, while Connor appeared to not be noticing this woman's odd behavior in the slightest. _

_Abby's footsteps slowed as she neared the group. She wondered how she was supposed to handle this strange woman who seemed to have attached herself to Abby's new husband. As she stepped closer, she realized that Connor's mother was quietly glaring at the forward brunette. At that moment, Connor's mum must have heard Abby, for she turned and greeted her with a relieved smile._

"_Abby," said Connor's mum grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her forward "you'll need to meet Charles." _

_Abby was amazed at the strength of the older woman, she stepped forward quickly in order not to lose her arm. Connor's mother brought Abby's left hand up high, almost to the chin of the curvy brunette, twisting Abby's wrist gently, but surely. The sunlight caught on the gorgeous rings adorning her fourth finger, the gems flashed directly in the eyes of the strange woman. The brunette's brows furrowed in displeasure. The forward woman sniffed a little looking down at those rings._

_Meanwhile, Connor's mother made a big to do out of introducing Charlie, Beth's friend since nursery school, but she seemed to entirely forget to introduce the woman standing right next to him. The forward woman sniffed again, then spoke to Abby._

"_Beth said Connor was happy," the woman huffed "she didn't tell me he was married." The woman spun on her heels and strode away quickly. _

"_Connor," Abby whispered to her husband, "who was that?"_

"_What? Who?" asked Connor. Abby's eyebrows went up a little as she watched her husband shake out his arm. Apparently he had noticed someone holding on, but hadn't quite known how to extricate himself from her clutches. _

_As Abby pointed in the direction of the departing woman, Connor answered vaguely, "Oh, that's Charlie's sister… we went to school together… were dance partners once…"_

_It wasn't until later that evening at the hotel while Connor was showering that Abby heard the rest of the story from his mum._

"_I don't blame her for not coming to see him after the accident," the older woman had said "she was young, and it must have been frightening… to have someone you care for… nearly killed… not everyone is brave enough to deal with something like that."_

_Connor's Mum took a deep breath, "He was home schooled most of that year… got him his first laptop for his birthday… so he could keep up with his classes and his mates… if I had known he was going to go crazy about dinosaurs then… well…" she chuckled, "I probably still would have got him the laptop."_

_Abby smiled at the woman. Abby was amazed at the idea of this woman having lost her own husband, her son seriously injured and still managing to maintain a life for herself and her two children. _

"_When Connor did go back to school," his Mum continued, "there were lots of girls who gave him attention… he was like a celebrity almost… the boy who nearly died… most of that sort didn't last more than a day or two… but every once in a while, Connor would meet some one… if the girl seemed to make him happy, Charlie's sister…would be around quick as a blink… doing something…and before you know it, Connor and the new girl have broken up."_

"_What?" asked Abby._

"_I don't rightly know," sighed Connor's Mum "she was just spiteful, and I do blame her for that. It was as if she didn't want Connor herself, but she didn't want anyone else to have him either… sometimes people can be so cruel."_

"Abby," Jess repeated "what makes Connor so insecure?"

"Oh," Abby shook her head with a sigh, "just a lot of bad relationships… you know when he was younger… Caroline Steele…"

"The brick woman," added Becker rubbing the side of his head where a faint scar still showed. Jess raised a hand up to rub the side of his head also, making a little moue at the memory.

"Yeah," agreed Abby remembering Connor's girlfriend from uni "the brick woman." Turning back towards the house, the trio started their return.

"But Abby," persisted Jess "if Connor is so insecure, then maybe he needs to hear the words more often. Those words are important you know."

Abby almost tripped at Jess's words. She had heard Connor say something very similar once before. When, she wondered, was the last time she had told Connor the actual words?

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Connor stopped it," said Matt "his little anomaly was tied to the same source. We got it out of the lab and back to where Philip's anomaly was growing even larger… I drove it in, and everything shut down."

"So no more anomalies?" asked Danny with a grin.

"Now when would life ever be that easy mate," replied Matt with a grin. "Anomalies started up again within the hour… but sporadically, spread out over the planet… one at King's Cross… a few days later one in the North Sea… the next week in Vancouver Canada… that one has reopened at least once a year now ever since…"

"Okay, lots of anomalies still," said Danny "that I understand, but where do the clones come in?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	9. Scars

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

"…but where do the clones come in?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Matt stared at Danny, wondering where to begin. The tall man looked at him quizzically. Then he began speaking.

"I mean," started Danny "I've read all the old reports… know that Helen used a Cutter clone to infiltrate the ARC once… that allowed her to invade with her own personal army of soldier clones…

"Yeah," sighed Matt "I've read those reports too… but those two replicates weren't the only clones Helen created. They were probably the most advanced of her clones, capable of independent action following her orders…"

"Wait a minute Matt," interrupted Danny "who else has Helen cloned?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess, Becker and Abby were walking slowly back towards the house. Abby had her head down and appeared to be thinking. Jess shivered a little when some undetermined noise came from inside the creature preserve. She noticed her husband took a quick look, staring into the darkness past the fence, but then he shrugged his shoulders and started to move on. Catching her watching him, he gave her a brief smile, then he threw his arm across her shoulders, drawing her close.

A quick brush of lips on her face, words of love and encouragement, and Jess felt better. They might be standing unarmed within three meters of the worlds largest creature preserve, but she had Hilary Becker with her. And, that's all that mattered.

Next to them, Abby stopped in midstride. Her head came up and she smiled. "Tuesday," she said "at the Forest of Dean offices, I had come in from the menagerie with additional supply requisitions… he was there for a meeting with Jatin and some of the techs from the other ARC offices… that's when I told him I loved him."

Jess felt her husband's arm tighten on her shoulder. He stopped walking and turned to face Abby.

"I was at that meeting too," Becker reminded her. The ARCs policies always sent at least one security team member with their tech team whenever they had to travel, and Becker had thought it would be a good opportunity to see his friends. "You came to the door," continued Becker slowly "Connor got up and walked across the room. I was sitting at the end chair at the conference table… heard everything the two of you said."

Abby stared at her friend, "Then you heard me," she said.

"No Abby," said Becker "I heard Connor say those words… I heard you say me too… and then you walked away."

"It's the same thing," protested Abby.

"No Abby," said Jess "It really isn't the same."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the living room, Emily turned looking for Matt. Connor was struggling against the sofa and pillow propping his ankle, as she moved towards the porch she heard Connor call her.

"Emily, wait."

Emily looked back at him. He was struggling to get up, but Jenny was pressing his shoulder, holding him down.

"Yes, Connor," said Emily politely.

"You're sure," he asked hopefully "that Abby said Gretna Green?"

"Connor," she sighed "that was over twenty-five years ago… if you really want to know what Abby said, you should ask her. Maybe she'll remember."

As Emily turned away, out of the corner of her eye she saw Jenny push Connor back down on the sofa. In an attempt to keep the man still, she heard her friend start talking to him.

"So Connor," began Jenny "you didn't have your ankle in a plaster when we met for lunch earlier. What did you do to yourself this time?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Well," said Matt ruefully "she cloned me at least once."

Danny looked at the team leader suspiciously. "How did she get a sample of you to make a clone?"

"Who knows how Helen does anything?" exclaimed Matt in frustration. "Twenty-five years now and we've never seen an anomaly that goes to a future where someone can clone a human being!"

"And that's a good thing," asked Danny "right?"

"Yeah," sighed Matt "I guess." Emily came to stand beside him at that moment, he moved his arm to reach around her waist and draw her close.

"The first time I saw the Matt clone," he continued "was right after convergence… it stared me straight in the face and told me I had to go back." He shook his head at the memory.

"For the longest time, I kept second guessing myself… wondering what I was supposed to do… wondering what I had missed… thought it was a future version of myself trying to tell me something." Matt chuckled sardonically.

"So how did you finally realize," asked Danny "that it was a clone, and not yourself?"

"It showed up again, a few years ago…" said Matt slowly "you would recognize it… looks a lot like I did when we first met back at the prison anomaly."

Danny looked at the man in front of him. Matt made a motion to the old scars on the right side of his face. Three talons had dug deep furrows through the skin, blinding his right eye.

"When I got these," said Matt "and I had no memory of going back to tell myself anything, I knew it was either an alternate universe version of myself or a clone, but then we caught the clone… and I got to interrogate meself."

Danny snorted. "Oh that must have been an experience," he chuckled "but what's this about an alternate universe version of yourself?"

"Just a theory of Connor's," replied Matt. "It's in his book, Paradox and Beyond."

"So our friend's a writer," grinned Danny "got a book published, has he?"

"Two," said Matt with a nod "First one is Practical Temporal Theory, the one I'm talking about is his second book."

Emily spoke quietly "A third edition of Practical Temporal Theory is coming out this fall."

Danny's grin grew even broader. "Three editions," he said with a low whistle.

"Well," said Matt with a grin, "actually, the second edition had a very limited press release… only one book printed."

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby stared at Jess. "Of course it's the same," she hissed. "We were in public, Connor knew what I meant…"

"Yeah Abby," interrupted Becker "you were in public but Connor said I love you… no mistaking what he meant… you couldn't misunderstand and neither could anyone else listening."

"And your point?"

Becker sighed, "It's just that it reminds me of a time when I heard you say something similar…"

He hated to remind her, she still hadn't forgiven him, even if it was years ago. "When Connor was trapped… with those future underground burrowing things," he began.

The death glare Abby gave him made Becker certain she remembered.

"He was telling you stuff when the gas was filling up the room and he couldn't breathe… you told him you'd be dating within days," continued Becker "then you said me too…"

Abby was looking at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "How did you know what we were saying?" she asked "Weren't we on a private com?"

"Oh Abby," said Jess shaking her head "that com wasn't private, everyone in the ARC heard."

Behind the perimeter fence, a creature howled.


	10. Dangerous Weapons

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_Behind the perimeter fence, a creature howled._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess jumped at the sound. Turning her head nervously she looked into the darkness, wondering what made that sound. Her husband had tightened his grip on her at the sound.

"s'all right," he whispered to her reassuringly. Then a little louder, Becker addressed both Jess and Abby, "We should get going… head back to the house."

Abby nodded and started walking in the direction of her home again.

"Abby," asked Jess "all these years, I thought you spoke that way because you knew you were on a public com line… do you really mean you thought it was a private line?"

"Yep," said Abby shortly "thought we'd switched over to two way comm."

"Yeah, well the guys in the locker room teased Connor for days…" began Becker.

Abby stopped abruptly and looked at him with another murderous glare. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know…" replied Becker "stuff like asking if they should ask you out…"

"What?"

"It's stupid… I know, but you did say something about dating within days…" he answered a little defensively "they were just having a go at him…"

Abby remembered. Connor had really thought he might die that day, and he'd been worried… not about himself, but about her. He had said something about her not ever looking at another man, and Abby knew he was really asking if she would be alright if things didn't work out for him. Her response had been meant to reassure him, she would be alright, she would get on with her life. She didn't tell him what she was really feeling at that moment. As usual, she held back, guarding her feelings.

"Just tell me what they said Becker," Abby hissed.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Why would only one book be printed for an edition," asked Danny watching Matt carefully.

"We had that book printed up just for Helen about twelve years ago," he replied with an even broader grin on his face. "That second edition has all sorts of half truths and mistakes in it… Connor wrote it as if it were new research correcting old misconceptions… and introducing new ideas… then we left it where Helen could steal it."

"Where was that?" asked Danny narrowing his eyes.

"Well, it was supposed to be in Connor's lab at the Forest of Dean facility," answered Matt "left it out in plain sight... made sure Abby and the children were away on holiday with Connor's mum… and let something be said in a place we knew Helen monitored…"

"What happened?"

"Four days later, we had an anomaly open in the Forest of Dean facilty. And, the only breakout we ever had at the ARCs creature preserve happened," said Matt "a section of the perimeter fence broke down…" Danny looked in the direction he pointed. There was a strange looking vehicle with no tires hovering about a foot above ground, beyond it appeared a very sturdy fence.

"Right over there…" Matt continued "most of the creatures that broke out that day were herbivores… not dangerous really, but the two gorgonopsids…"

"And the mammoth," added Abby "don't forget Elton."

Danny, Matt and Emily turned to look at her. They hadn't heard her arrive. Becker and Jess were coming up the stairs right behind her. Jess' heels made little clicking noises on each step.

"The gorgonopsids and Elton all died," said Abby bitterly "because of your stupid plan."

"It wasn't a stupid plan," exclaimed Matt "it worked. Helen took the wrong book just like we wanted."

"You almost killed Connor!"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby's shout sounded incredibly loud and angry in the silence created by a lull between one piece of music and another.

The chatter of young adults coming from the back yard hushed. Heads could be seen peaking around the corner of the house in concern. They may not have heard the argument in the living room when the doors had been closed earlier, but they definitely had heard this. And the people in the house had heard her as well.

Through the large plate glass window, Abby could see Connor sitting on the sofa with Jenny beside him, Duncan and Edie were seated in the overstuffed chairs, while Hendriks and Stephenson had finally come out of the kitchen and were leaning back on the settee. They all turned to stare at her. From the dining room, Connor's sister could be seen peering through the doorway, her husband and mother looking worried behind her.

"Abby, what do you mean?" asked Danny quietly.

She looked at Matt and huffed. "I'm going in," she replied "got to see to my guests. Let him tell you all about his great plan." She stalked right past Matt and Emily and into the house.

Danny watched her go, then looked at Matt.

"So mate," he said "are you going to tell me what she's mad about?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny looked at Matt expectantly, waiting for him to say something, but it was Emily who spoke first.

"Things didn't quite go according to plan," she said quietly. "We had made certain that Abby and the children wouldn't be home that week, and Connor knew the plan…"

"He was supposed to be working at his home lab that day…" added Matt "the set up was made to look as if the book was at the Forest of Dean offices … so Helen would take it from there… but Connor came in to the facility to check on Rex…"

Matt shook his head ruefully. "And that's when Helen arrived with her soldier clones, a Cutter clone, and a couple of Stephens."

"What?" asked Danny "what are you talking about?"

"Helen has several different types of clones," interjected Becker, describing them in a precise manner, "the soldier clone, or cleaner as Connor calls it, is an advanced model, capable of following complex orders and independent movement. The Cutter clone is also an advanced model, possibly capable of independent thought as well as movement… it has been seen to appear to resist Helen's orders. The Stephen clones come in three models, nonverbal, limited verbal, and advanced. We've also seen one Matt clone…"

"Yeah," sighed Danny, sagging back to lean against the porch railing, "he told me about the Matt clone, while you were…" Danny gestured to point in the general direction of the road. Danny shook his head to clear it. He then looked up at Becker.

"You describe those people as if you were talking about a new type of gun," he exclaimed.

Becker's eyebrows rose.

"In my view, they aren't people. The clones are weapons," he said quietly, "and the events of twelve years ago ought to convince everyone that they are dangerous weapons."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	11. Talk About Clones

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

"_The clones are… dangerous weapons."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby felt uncomfortable as she entered the living room. She knew everyone had just heard her shout at Matt and she couldn't stop thinking about what Becker had told her. She pasted a bright smile on her face as she sat down between Connor and Jenny on the sofa.

"Sorry," she said to the group at large "needed a bit of fresh air."

"Abby," asked Connor "are you all right?"

She looked at the man she loved, wondering how many times over the years she had said or done something thoughtless that had hurt him. Abby never wanted to hurt him.

"Connor," she replied "Matt was telling Danny about the time Helen came here."

Beside her, she could feel his body tense. His jaw line took on that tight hard look he got when something was bothering him.

"Abby," he began "Helen never got into our home, I've told you… and I'm sorry about Elton, really I am… but…"

"Connor," she interrupted "it wasn't Helen or Elton that I was upset about."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny looked from Becker to Matt questioningly. "I would think," he began carefully "that the clones are people first, tools of a madwoman second."

Jess, who had been standing quietly beside Becker all this time, gave a little shiver and said "You might think differently if you met one."

Looking at the attractive woman wearing a bright pink dress and high heels, Danny thought she looked familiar. Her flirty short brown hair was styled with streaks of pink highlights that matched her dress. He couldn't quite place her though, and said so.

"Sorry," she said "we met briefly… years ago. I'm Jess, Senior Field Coordinator for the United Kingdom ARCs."

"Oh, yeah," replied Danny "didn't you used to have long brown hair?"

She nodded happily, glad he remembered her.

"And you're still the field coordinator for the ARC," he continued.

"ARCs," she corrected him gently "the two London branches were consolidated over twenty-five years ago, I also coordinate the operations in Edinburgh, Dublin, Plymouth, Guernsey and technically the Forest of Dean… but Beth handles the Forest of Dean… so I really don't need to do anything there, and…" As she realized Danny was staring at her, she blushed.

"Sorry," she said "I was babbling again."

"No," Danny said graciously "you were bringing me up to date… the ARC and its scope of operations has grown since I last saw it. Now, you were saying you met a clone…"

"The Stephens," she nodded, eyes widening with remembrance. "Stephen One is a non-verbal clone… and it's really good with the creatures… knows how to calm them and the one's we've retrieved now work at the ARC with the creature transport teams… travels with the animals to the menagerie. Stephen Two is a limited verbal clone… like Stephen One, it's really good with creatures…"

"What do you mean… limited verbal," Danny asked "and retrieved?"

"Stephen Two can say a phrase or two…" explained Becker "mostly he just says shut the door and sometimes feed the creatures. Retrieved is how we describe a clone we've caught alive and it's no longer under Helen's control."

Danny looked at Matt, "And the Matt clone you retrieved?" he asked.

"Very limited verbal," the man answered dryly "only has one thing to say. "

Danny chuckled. "Bet that made for a very short interrogation," he commented.

Matt gave a brief nod. "Most of the retrieved clones are kept confined in that prison where we first met," he added "Really only Stephen Ones and Stephen Twos are allowed to work outside the prison."

"The advanced model clones are the really dangerous ones," said Becker. "They take their orders from Helen. The soldier clones, the Cutter clones and Stephen Three are examples of that."

"What exactly did they do," asked Danny slowly "when they invaded the Forest of Dean facility looking for that book?"

"Connor wasn't ever supposed to be in danger," said Matt quietly

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor blinked at Abby's words.

"Well, the wall's been fixed, and the glass replaced with shatter proof…" he started to answer.

"I wasn't worried about the wall or the glass either," said Abby exasperatedly. Shaking her head, she stood up abruptly. "I've got to get something out of the kitchen," she added.

Connor watched her leave the room with a confused expression on his face. Jenny reached a hand over and placed it on his knee. "Really Connor," she said quietly "you can't possibly think Abby was worried about broken walls and broken glass."

Jenny followed Abby into the kitchen.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

On the porch, Jess watched as first Abby, then Jenny left the living room and headed towards the kitchen. She gave Emily a glance and tilted her head in the direction their friends had gone.

"Excuse us," said Emily grabbing Jess by the hand, "we'll just leave you gentlemen to talk about clones…"

Danny, Matt and Becker watched as the two women made their way toward the kitchen.

"What's up with that," asked Matt.

Becker gave a shrug, "No telling."

"What happened," asked Danny trying to steer the conversation back to the events of twelve years ago "when Helen and her clones invaded the Forest of Dean facility?"

Matt said quietly "Helen and her team got in, got the book, and then she saw Connor… and she decided it would be a good idea to take Connor too."

"Connor didn't agree," added Becker "and neither did the Cutter clone."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the kitchen, Abby was standing in front of the sink, staring out into the back yard watching the younger guests dancing to music on the patio. She heard Jenny come up behind her and felt a comforting hand placed on her shoulder.

"Abby," whispered Jenny in concern, "you've been upset ever since you got home… this isn't like you… what's wrong?"

"Oh… just everything," sighed Abby, her blue eyes welled up with tears as she turned away from the sink to face her friend.

"Connor's ankle and the doctor… then we get here and there's an anomaly… and Danny…" she began speaking in a rush "and… and after twenty-five years… five children… to find out that Connor thinks I didn't want to get married… that I was ashamed of him… and Jess and Becker think I'm some horrible woman that never says…"

"No," said Jess from where she stood at the kitchen entrance with Emily. "No, we don't think you're horrible."

"You think I don't love Connor."


	12. The Cutter Clone

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

"_You think I don't love Connor."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Hmmph!" snorted Connor's Mum, "don't be ridiculous Abby. Everybody knows you love my son, even me."

Abby turned from facing Jess to the doorway of the dining room. The elderly woman was standing there with her walker frowning at her.

"Abby," her mother-in-law continued "you're looking a little flushed. Have you taken your hormone pills today? You know how emotional you get…"

If anything Abby's face flushed more at the woman's words.

"Mum," she said "I'm not having a hot flash."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Well," said Danny "I can understand that Connor wouldn't want to go with Helen, but what do you mean about the Cutter clone?"

Becker began, "Most of what we know is from the CCTV records…"

_The anomaly had opened near the hub. The first of Helen's soldiers had entered the Forest of Dean facility shooting. Four more soldier clones, a Cutter clone and Helen had quickly followed through the anomaly next. Two men, the Charlie team coordinator and the facility's head of security, had been killed immediately. _

_Lockdown had been triggered in the facility as the anomaly opened, slamming barrier doors all over the place. Helen had a map though, her soldiers had explosives. The door to Connor's lab was soon off its hinges and lying on the hallway floor. Helen was inside the room with her soldier clones searching, the Cutter clone remained standing at the doorway. In less than five minutes, Helen had the book._

Danny shook his head and looked at Becker. "I hope you've improved your security systems since then." Becker just glared.

Matt continued the story.

_Connor had been in the menagerie, we know that much. He had been checking on Rex earlier. But when the barriers went down, Connor was stranded in the hallway. He knew the plan, he wasn't supposed to try to stop Helen from stealing the book… but we didn't count on Helen bringing a Cutter clone._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Abby," said Jess hesitantly "I never said you were horrible, I never said you didn't love Connor. I just said those words are important, and maybe you… should… tell… him… more… often…"

Her voice had faded to a whisper under the force of Abby's glare, but you had to give Jess credit. She was both brilliant and brave. Jessica Marie Parker Becker could disarm a bomb, fight a predator, keep a half dozen different field teams in line and stand up to her friend Abby Temple.

"This all started because Hil said something silly about never thinking Connor had a chance with you back when he first knew you…" Jess continued. Abby continued to glare at her friend.

Jenny, trying to break the tension between her two friends spoke up. "Abby, when I first met you and Connor, I just thought you were flat mates… I mean really, he was dating Caroline… you didn't really seem to be interested in him... back then…" Abby's glare turned from Jess to Jenny. "It wasn't until after Sarah joined the team that I thought..."

"Yeah," added Jess "I remember reading the old files… you just seemed to be flat mates… and then not even that… I mean really, you did kick him out…"

"What?" asked Jenny in surprise "I hadn't heard that!"

"And when the two of you returned from the Cretaceous, and shared my flat," babbled Jess "I mean… I thought you were together… at first anyway… I mean you did share the one bedroom… when you each could have had your own room… it was a big flat…"

Jenny was frantically trying to signal Jess to stop speaking, but the woman continued on nervously. Emily stared at Jess, listening to her rambling speech, Emily's eyes growing wider with every word. Abby's face looked more and more horrified by the minute.

"But then Connor kept winding up on the sofa… and… I wasn't quite sure if you were really together together… or just friends with benefits…"

The elderly woman leaning on her walker had been listening to the chatter in growing confusion.

"Abby," she asked "what is Jess talking about? What does friends with benefits mean?

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"The Cutter clone," asked Danny "you said that was one of the dangerous types… right?"

"Yeah," said Becker "and the Cutter clone, might also be capable of independent thought…"

"We're still not sure," interrupted Matt, "the only two times a Cutter clone has been seen, it's been killed."

Danny looked thoughtful. "The first time a Cutter clone being seen was when Helen invaded the ARC in London and the real Professor Cutter was killed, right?"

"Yeah," agreed Matt.

"I remember reading the reports," said Danny "don't remember anything that made me think the Cutter clone was capable of independent thought…"

"Like I said," Matt repeated "we're still not sure."

_Connor had heard the shots, and tried to check on the team members at the hub. Helen had seen him through the door of his lab. She had ordered the Cutter clone standing at the lab doorway to capture Connor. The Cutter clone was armed, carrying explosives and a gun. Two long strides and the Cutter clone was pointing a gun at Connor's forehead. Standing right in front of the hub, the CCTV picture was very clear. Helen could be heard in the background ordering the Cutter clone to grab Connor, bring him… we need to go through the anomaly now._

_But Connor spoke to the Cutter clone, please… Cutter… you don't have to do this…_

_And for all intents and purposes, it appears that the Cutter clone listened to Connor. The clone threw the explosive device at one of the nearby windows and grabbed Connor, pulling them both through the window and falling to the ground below._

"Yeah," said Becker "pity the Cutter clone didn't take them through the other window."

"What do you mean," asked Danny.

"The window on the left led to the parking area," answered Becker "the window on the right, the one they went through… led to the menagerie… the explosion knocked out the electricity powering the internal containment fences…"

Danny glanced inside the home. Connor was sitting on the sofa with his foot propped up on pillows. He was talking to a pudgy little man and a large woman with purple hair. Two other men were on the settee and appeared to be listening with interest. Danny looked from his friend, across the yard and out beyond to the fence line that Matt had originally pointed out.

"So," Danny began slowly "that's what caused the breakout at the creature preserve?"

Matt nodded.

"I don't see any buildings over there…," added Danny "so where's the facility I keep hearing about."

"The facility is over a mile away," said Becker "you can't see it from here.

"So why did the creatures break out over here?" asked Danny.

"When the power went out, the CCTV went out for a couple minutes until the backup generator kicked in," replied Matt "so we don't really know, but we think it's because the creatures were chasing Connor and the Cutter clone."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	13. In The Creature Preserve

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

…_the creatures were chasing Connor and the Cutter clone…_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"What?" asked Danny incredulously "Are you saying Conner and the Cutter clone ran through the creature preserve with no active containment fences … for a mile at least… to this house?"

"Not exactly," replied Matt. "we don't really know what happened. We know Helen and her clones left the facility… they went back through the anomaly they had opened… Conner and the Cutter clone were in the creature preserve… there were no other signs of an anomaly opening…"

"About three hours later," said Becker "Conner and the Cutter clone came out here, along with the gorgonopsids and the mammoth…"

"Well why don't you just ask Connor?" demanded Danny.

"We did…" sighed Matt "he doesn't remember."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby really did not want to even attempt to explain to her mother-in-law what the phrase "friends with benefits" meant. Thankfully, Beth came up behind the older woman.

"Mum," Beth said quietly "you're blocking the doorway… if we want to get you settled, you need to move forward."

Abby helped Beth escort the octogenarian across the kitchen floor into the tiny study. The guest bed was already made up and Beth told Abby she would see to getting the woman ready for bed.

"Go on now," Beth said with a grin and a shooing motion of her hands, "back in the kitchen with you, and set those friends of yours to rights."

Abby closed the door quietly and turned around to face the kitchen. In her brief absence, Jess, Emily and Jenny had been joined by Edie.

"I just think," Abby said quietly "that some things should be private."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"What do you mean he doesn't remember?" asked Danny. As the two men shifted uncomfortably in front of him, Danny understood.

"What happened to Connor?" he asked "Why doesn't Connor remember?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Abby," began Jenny carefully "it's okay to keep personal things private… really… no one's saying you have to post your love life on a blog on the internet…

Abby looked coldly at her friend. Her privacy was precious.

"Jess was the maid of honor at your wedding," Jenny continued "and she just said she wasn't sure about your relationship with Connor… and that was just months before your wedding..."

Edie started to say something, but Emily spoke first.

"I was sure," said Emily. Jess and Jenny turned to stare at her. Edie just raised her eyebrows slightly and gave a nod to Abby.

"You didn't see Abby," continued Emily to the others "when Connor got pulled through Philip's anomaly… you weren't there… trying to hold her back… if you had been there, you would know that Abby loved Connor."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker started to answer Danny's question. "You've got to understand what it was like," he said "we had just had a major security breach, two key personnel murdered, Connor was missing…"

He took a deep breath and went on, "Lester sent Matt, myself and a security team up from London by helicopter… but by the time we got here, Connor had been inside the creature preserve for over an hour… with nothing but a Cutter clone for protection… we thought…"

"Professor Cutter always watched out for Connor," interrupted a low voice. Matt, Becker and Danny turned to stare at the pudgy little man who had just emerged from the living room.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby trembled with the memory. Edie reached an arm across Abby's shoulder, murmuring words of reassurance.

Abby looked up at her friends facing her.

"I thought I had lost him," she whispered.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"What," asked Danny startled by the arrival of the pudgy man "Who are you and what do you know about the Cutter clone?"

"Oh," replied Duncan holding out his hand, "I don't believe we've met… I'm a friend of the family, known Connor since we were kids."

As Danny shook hands with the rumpled little man, Duncan continued speaking. "Don't know anything about clones," he admitted "just remember Connor's advisor… Professor Cutter… went to Metropolitan University years ago… that's where I first met the professor."

"You knew Cutter?"

"No… not personally," said Duncan sheepishly, "just met him a few times… once at the uni, then when our friend Tom died, and then again at Tom's funeral."

Matt remembered his first meeting with the funny little man standing in front of him now. Connor had been willing to risk his life for his friend, and had said something about not going to lose another friend. Maybe that was the Tom this Duncan kept referring to, but Matt couldn't remember. He had read all the old team reports, and at one time probably could have recited them from memory, but tonight Matt couldn't remember. As many times as he had met Duncan over the last twenty plus years, he was chagrined to realize that he had never asked either Duncan or Connor about their history together. Obviously, Matt thought, he had missed something important.

"Professor Cutter went to Tom's funeral?" asked Danny, sounding more like the detective constable he had once been than a guest at a party.

"Yeah," answered Duncan as he put his hand on the stair rail. "Mostly just Tom's family and mates from school were there, but Professor Cutter came too… he stood next to Connor, his mum and sister."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby's chin trembled, a tear rolled down from one of her big blue eyes.

"Abby," said Jess reassuringly, "it's all right, you and Matt rescued Connor… you brought him back."

"But don't you see," Abby replied "he was going to stay there… thought he had failed Cutter, ruined everything… he didn't think he had anything to go back for…"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Duncan started down the steps, then turned and spoke again.

"Connor was really gutted you know, blamed himself for Tom getting killed," the pudgy man said "but the professor kept telling Connor it wasn't his fault… and of course, Professor Cutter was the one that brought Abby to the funeral… she took Connor home afterwards."

"Wait," called Danny as the man stepped further down the stairs "what…?"

"Can't stay," he replied with a small smile. Duncan pointed in the direction of the back yard. "I promised my wife I would get them to change the music to something we could dance to."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny turned to face Matt and Becker. The two men were watching as Duncan made his way to the back yard. They looked at each other.

"I still think the clones are weapons, not people," said Becker.

"But you heard Duncan," protested Matt "If he is right and the advanced clones contain residual memories of the original person…"

"That's all really very interesting," said Danny sarcastically, "but would one of you please tell me what happened to Connor?"

Becker spoke with military precision, as if giving a report to a commanding officer, and in a sense, he was.

_By the time we arrived from London, Jess had been able to lift lockdown. The techies were working on restoring the power to the perimeter fence, but it was going slowly. Multiple creatures were out. The local security forces were trying to capture and contain the creatures, but Connor and the Cutter clone had already been in the preserve for over an hour. Some of my men joined in the containment efforts. Two of my security team and I entered the preserve trying to track Connor. _

Becker closed his eyes for a moment, then took a deep breath and continued.

_The trail wasn't easy to follow. Connor and the Cutter clone appeared to have been hugging the tree line, moving across the creature preserve… perhaps even climbing the trees at some point. After about an hour, we came to a smilodon corpse in a small open space in the forest. The Cutter clone had a gun, and Helen armed her team with live ammunition. The smilodon had been shot. The gun was lying on the ground nearby… and there was blood trailing away from the clearing. _

Becker gave a grim smile.

_The blood made tracking Connor and the Cutter clone easier, for us and for the other creatures. We found the first raptor corpse dangling in a tree less than fifty meters from the smilodon. That's when we realized that a gorgonopsid was after the two of them. We didn't realize until we broke out of the forest, into the open where we could see, that there were two gorgonopsids trailing them._

_Connor and the Cutter clone had climbed the perimeter fence… we could see them running towards the house… the power to the fence was still off then… we started shooting at the gorgonopsids. One turned to face us, and its body blocked our view of the other one. I'd been in contact with Jess, and she told me the techies were turning on the power… she was worried about my men and me being on the wrong side of the fence._

Becker shook his head ruefully.

"_I told her to go ahead and turn the power on… we finally brought down the gorgonopsid closest to us… just in time to see the second one break through the fence._

Pointing at the long plate glass window running the length of the living room, Becker said "That used to be a wall with three little windows…"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	14. Gorgonopsids, a Mammoth, and Clones

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_"That used to be a wall with three little windows…"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker was staring at the plate glass window. Through the living room window, Danny could see Connor still sitting with his leg propped up. The two men previously on the settee had moved to stand. The doors to the kitchen and dining room were pulled shut.

Becker shook his head and looked up at Danny and Matt. "Do you have any idea how fast a gorgonopsid can move?" he asked.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby remembered that awful place; predators, toxic wind, the only safety, if you could call it that, in a dark hole beneath the earth. She remembered hearing the awful rasping in Connor's lungs as he tried to breathe. She remembered her own desperate need to touch Connor, needing to convince herself that he was really there, really alive. And she remembered the despair in his voice when he had said Helen won. She shivered.

"Abby," asked Jess placing a hand on her friends shoulder "what did you say to get Connor to come back?"

"I told him," Abby began "just like in the cretaceous… whatever we did… we were going to do it together…"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker continued.

_We'd brought down the first gorgonopsid, and moved around it to where we could see the house. Two figures, Connor and the Cutter clone, entered, just as the second gorgonopsid broke through the fence. It broke the porch railing, bashed its head through the windows… walls… everything really… the house was breaking apart… and then the mammoth came. _

Becker took a deep breath and swallowed, then went on speaking.

_The mammoth, the one Abby called Elton, charged the gorgonopsid… pierced the creature with its tusks and managed to drag it back, away from the house. My men and I were still trying to get to the house, but we were trapped over by those rocks. _

Becker pointed at some boulders in the distance just inside the preserves fence line.

_We could see the gorgonopsid wasn't giving up easily. Somehow, it twisted, turned, made its way free of the mammoth. It tried to escape, but the mammoth grabbed its back leg with its trunk, knocked the gorgonopsid off its feet. When Elton stomped on it, we could hear the bones cracking. The mammoth pulverized that creature. _

Becker shuddered at the memory.

_It was only minutes really, but seemed like much longer. The mammoth gave one of those bugling noises with its trunk. Elton seemed quite pleased with himself… but then the other gorgonopsid attacked._

"What?" asked Danny "I thought you said you shot it."

"We did," answered Becker "but apparently a gorgonopsid has a quicker recovery time from an EMD blast than most creatures.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby continued, "I told him… he had to come back." Her wide blue eyes were staring off into space, remembering another time and place.

"And he did," said Jess with a perky smile.

"No, not at first," said Abby sorrowfully "don't you see… he asked me why…"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker went on with his story.

_The mammoth and the gorgonopsid fought ferociously, they were tearing up the ground. Until that day, I never knew a mammoth could roll, but together those two creatures did. Head over heels they went, snarling and trumpeting, clawing and stomping. They rolled back and forth until they hit the fence. The fence had been broken through by the other gorgonopsid, and afterwards the electricity was turned on, but it couldn't connect. At least it couldn't connect until the mammoth and the gorgonopsid hit the fence together. They filled the gap, closed the circuit. The electricity arced, sparked, the two creatures spasmed in their death throes. The power surge finally blew out the transfer station at the Forest of Dean facility, shutting down and leaving the area in silence, with a faint odor of charred flesh. _

"Becker," asked Danny "what about Connor? Where was he?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby shook her head. "He really didn't know."

Edie raised her eyebrows at Abby's words. Edie remember all the times her friend had talked about the smart young man that been first a co-worker, then a flat mate, and then so much more.

Jenny reached a hand out to console her friend. "Abby," she said "you must have said something… something more… then."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"We found Connor and the Cutter clone in the cellar," replied Becker "when the gorgonopsid tried to attack them, it demolished the front of the house. Broken walls, broken glass, broken beams, everything really… and the floor caved in. They were trapped. It took us a while to get down to them."

Matt reached out and put a hand on Becker's shoulder.

"By the time we got to him, Connor was unconscious. He'd lost a lot of blood. The Cutter clone was holding him, keeping him warm, keeping pressure on Connor's leg where a broken railing had pierced him. If he hadn't…"

"And you really think that clones are nothing more than weapons?" asked Danny softly.

Becker glared at his former team leader. "I don't know why the Cutter clone was keeping Connor alive… maybe it still wanted to bring him to Helen, so yes," he said "I do think that the clones are weapons and they're dangerous. And any time I start to forget, I just remember Stephen Three…"

"Didn't like Stephen," said a soft voice. Duncan was returning from the back yard and coming up the stairs.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Abby," asked Jess "what did you say to Connor?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny, Matt and Becker looked at the small man in surprise. Danny only knew of Stephen from the reports he had read. Matt and Becker only knew of Stephen from the reports… and the Stephen clones, all three versions.

"What's wrong with Stephen?" asked Danny.

Duncan looked over the tops of his glasses at the tall red haired man. "Didn't say anything was wrong with him," he replied "I just don't like him. Now, do you gents want to help me move some chairs out of the way so we can make room to dance?"

Danny, Matt and Becker started to follow Duncan into the living room.

"Wait a minute," said Danny, stopping in front of the door looking perplexed, "I thought you said the Cutter clone died… but you just said he was alive… holding Connor…"

Becker looked at Danny. "The Cutter clone was alive when we got into the cellar. We got the medics to the house, got a tourniquet on Connor's leg and got him strapped into a gurney. We pulled him up, tried to be careful… didn't want to hurt him any worse than he already was… The Cutter clone climbed out of the cellar right after Connor was hauled out, followed him to the ambulance. The medics had already loaded Connor in the ambulance when Helen appeared with a couple of Stephen clones. They all had guns…"

"That woman really likes guns," commented Matt.

Becker stared at Matt. "I like guns," he protested.

"Yeah," agreed Matt "you do, but you don't like shooting them... you only shoot when you have to... to protect others..."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby looked up at her friends.

"I told Connor I loved him," she replied remembering those whispered words that brought such awe to Connor's face. She remembered the trembling smile he gave her in response, the tentative voice that asked "really?" in such amazement.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny looked from Becker to Matt in confusion. "I thought you said no other anomalies opened that day…"

"There weren't any other anomalies. We don't know where or when this Helen came from."

"What?" asked Danny.

"The Helen at the Forest of Dean facility was the younger one," said Matt "the Helen that showed up here with the Stephen clones was an older one… short hair… khaki…"

"She and the Stephens didn't say anything… they just started shooting," said Becker with a pained expression at the memory. "One of the medics was killed straight off. The Cutter clone… it pulled the ambulance door shut… my men and I we just had the EMDs…"

"You did the best you could," said Matt "remember, you retrieved the Stephens, it's not your fault that Helen got away."

"When I opened the ambulance door," continued Becker "the Cutter clone was sitting there… it had been shot… it died before we even got the ambulance started."

Danny looked at Matt and Becker, he shook his head. In the living room, he could see Duncan and the two men who had been standing by the settee starting to move the overstuffed chairs up against the wall. They looked to be clearing a space for the dancing that Duncan had mentioned.

"I'm going to go help move furniture," said Becker as he left the two team leaders and went inside.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"And you were right Jess," continued Abby "they are important words, and I should say them more often."

Starting now, she thought as she turned around and pushed open the kitchen door. Jess, Emily, Jenny and Edie looked at each other, then quickly followed her into the living room.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny looked at Matt. "Our friend really doesn't like the Stephen clones," he said.

"Can't say I blame him," replied Matt "One of the Stephen Threes nearly killed Jess."


	15. Friendly Chatter

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

"_One of the Stephen Threes nearly killed Jess."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Are you gonna tell me about that?" asked Danny.

Matt looked at the former team leader in surprise, surely he remembered? Jess and Becker hadn't known that Danny had been there, part of the rescue team at the last. Only Matt remembered he suddenly realized. This Danny, the one he had been talking to the better part of the evening, hadn't been there. Not yet anyway.

Matt shook his head with a smile. "Later mate," he said "let's go help move some stuff."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby rushed through the kitchen door into the living room determined to speak to Connor. But the sight that met her eyes froze her in midstep. Jess, Emily, Jenny and Edie entered the room behind her coming to an abrupt stop, almost bumping into her.

"What," Abby asked narrowing her eyes as she glanced around the room from one man to the next "do you think you're doing?

Becker and Matt were holding one of the overstuffed chairs. Hendriks and Stephenson had the settee hoisted in midair between them. Connor was standing at one end of the sofa, Duncan beside him, while Danny stood at the other end. Duncan was leaning forward with a hand against his lower back.

"Moving the furniture," answered Connor hesitantly.

"Put it all down," ordered Abby "before you hurt yourselves! That sofa bed weighs a ton."

Abby stormed through the living room and flung open the door to the dining room. She crossed to the window and looked outside.

"Tommy, Nick, Jamie, Richard…" Abby called "would you young men come help move some stuff in the living room before someone hurts themselves?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the chaotic scramble of young adults milling about the living room, moving furniture up against the walls, Danny stepped into the kitchen. Connor was standing beside the sink, filling a glass of water. He took a couple of pills from the prescription bottle and swallowed them down.

"What's that?" asked Danny.

Connor turned with a quick smile for his friend. He shrugged. "Just something for the pain," he replied.

He leaned back against the kitchen counter, taking the weight off his plastered leg, then continued, "The ankle's never been the same since I fell out of that tree in the cretaceous."

Danny winced. "Sorry about that…" he began "what happened?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby was standing with her hands placed on her hips smiling in satisfaction.

She looked around the room. Her sons and their friends had made quick work of placing the furniture against the walls. The living room was as ready for dancing as it ever would be she thought.

Jess and Becker were standing by the plate glass window, whispering together. Matt and Emily were over by the open door, looking up at the stars. Hendriks and Stephenson were back on the settee, looked like they were thinking of sleeping more than dancing. Duncan was stretched out on his stomach the length of the sofa bed, while Edie massaged his lower back. Jenny was walking towards the dining room. Abby swallowed hard. It was so unfair, Michael should have been here too, thought Abby. Jenny opened the door to the patio and let herself outside.

Abby turned to look, wondering where were Connor and Danny?

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Oh, we met Jenny and Jamie for a birthday luncheon," replied Connor, "we were leaving the restaurant, and I missed a step… fell, shattered the bones again…"

"No, not that, not your ankle today," said Danny "I meant, what happened in the cretaceous… we really didn't get a chance to talk last time I saw you at that prison. How long did you and Abby have to wait before the team rescued you?"

"What?" asked Connor in confusion.

Abby came up behind Danny. "They didn't rescue us," she said softly "we rescued ourselves."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In bits and pieces, Abby and Connor told Danny about their time in the cretaceous. By the time they quit speaking, Danny noticed, they were standing side by side, fingers entwined.

"Sorry about leaving the two of you," said Danny.

Connor looked at him in amazement. "If you hadn't, Helen would have destroyed us all!" he exclaimed.

"Don't," said Abby shaking her head, "don't ever be sorry Danny…"

"Mum," called Sarah poking her head through the doorway, "Uncle Jack's on the com again."

Abby took the communication device from her oldest daughter's hand and moved toward the living room with a comment about better reception.

Sarah looked at Danny's legs sticking out of his short pants.

"Your pants should be dry by now," she said to Danny, "I'll just pop down and get them for you."

The young woman disappeared down a stairwell before Danny had a chance to say a word.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny realized the stairwell and two doors on either side that he was looking at now had to be the space he had wondered about earlier. It was behind and to the right of the stairs.

"What's this," he asked.

"The study," answered Connor pointing at the rearmost door "but we don't want to wake up me Mum… she's sleeping in there. Stairway to the cellar…" he added pointing in the direction that Sarah had disappeared. "And," pointing to the last door, Connor announced with a flourish "me lab."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"No, Jack that won't work," said Abby into the com device "You know, Saturday night at eight, the kids, Connor and his mum are going to watch their favorite television show … you know, the one with the dinosaurs."

"Yeah," she added "the kids have already set up the rec room for a slumber party in the cellar, the telly is running a best of marathon starting tonight…" She sighed and rolled her eyes at whatever her brother said in response.

"Yes, Jack," she answered "it was off the air a couple different times, but since the last revival it hasn't missed a season yet… if Dr Who stays on hiatus a few more years, it may soon be the longest running telly show of all time."

She listened with growing impatience to the voice on the other end.

"Jack," she interrupted finally "really I would love to see you, but I can't just leave everyone here to go find you now, I've got better things to do… you're a grown man, you've got a satnav… if you want to see us, come here." She clicked the com device off. Really, sometimes Jack acted like a spoiled little boy… even if he was going to be fifty on his next birthday.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"So," began Danny "have you figured out how to stop the anomalies yet?"

"That was Philip's mistake! I wouldn't want to stop the anomalies even if I could," said Connor looking a little horrified. "The anomalies are a natural occurrence… Cutter almost had the right of it when he said they were like an earthquake in time… but I think of the anomalies as something more basic, more natural, more elemental… like rain."

Danny nodded, trying to follow what Connor was saying. He really didn't remember too many of Cutter's theories… and knew nothing of Connor's new theories, but he did know Connor had been working with the anomalies for a long time.

"Really… anomalies are like rain?" asked Danny "Don't remember you saying anything like that before. The last time I saw you at the prison… I was busy with Patrick… you were busy with that weird anomaly."

"Yeah," chuckled Connor remembering. "Actually, it was two anomalies… they were fused together."

"What," asked Danny "how is that even possible?"

"Still haven't figured that one out," grinned Connor "but I think it is sort of like lightening striking the same place twice."

Connor's whole face lit up with excitement. "We believe that the anomaly that Sir William and the dracorex came through might have been something similar too, review of the readings showed..." he continued chattering excitedly "and there was one other…"

Danny grinned as he listened to the babble of words washing over him. The Connor in front of him might be in his mid-fifties, long time married, with five children, but at heart he was and always would be the same man Danny had befriended so long ago.

"Don't touch that," cautioned Connor.

Danny looked down at the small device on the desk near where he had leaned his hand. Connor reached over to slide the beveled glass and keypad into the metallic case. It snapped shut.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"My newest prototype," said Connor with a grin. His eyebrows went up with delight as he began to describe his latest invention.

Danny leaned back with a grin as the comforting sound of technobabble filled the room.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Sarah stuck her head in the lab. "There you are," she greeted Danny and Connor.

"Mum's looking for you," she said to her father. "Here's your pants," she added as she handed the clean denim to Danny, before turning to leave the room.

Connor looked at Danny. "I'll just go see what Abby wants," he said, "shut the door and you can change in here."

"Don't go too far," said Danny with a chuckle "I still want to hear about your wedding… and your stag night!"

"Didn't have a stag night," replied Connor, "didn't feel the need."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	16. Champagne in the Garden

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

"…_didn't feel the need."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny quickly changed his pants, glad to have his own jeans back instead of the short gray sweat pants. The blue sweater would have to do for now, as his other ruined shirts had been tossed. He opened the door to Connor's lab and stepped into the kitchen. Off to one side, he could see couples swaying together in the living room. Well, most of them anyway.

Danny grinned. Abby had Connor pressed against the wall, leaning into him, holding him motionless. He must have tried to dance thought Danny, but Abby wouldn't have wanted him to risk damaging his ankle. She, and most of the people here tonight, had been trying to keep Connor still. Danny didn't think that was ever going to happen.

In front of Danny, one of Connor and Abby's many children was trying to insert a corkscrew into a bottle. Was it Amelia or Lizzie he wondered. Danny stepped forward.

"Here," he offered "let me help with that." He put the corkscrew down and used his big thumbs to push the cork up and out. It popped with a loud sound, pinging around the room to settle in the corner.

"Oh," said Amelia gratefully "thank you. Gran wanted me to make sure Mum and Dad had a glass of bubbly to celebrate tonight. Would you help me with the others?"

Danny looked at the case sitting on the floor behind her. Surely, he thought, Connor's mum didn't want them all opened.

"Why don't we just pour a few glasses," he suggested "and see how that goes. If we need more, we can open them later."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Amelia started setting up glasses on a tray and began pouring. At the look she gave him, Danny reached for another bottle and opened it.

"No one's driving tonight, except for Duncan and Edie," said the young woman quietly "if that's what you're worried about… and they don't drink."

Danny looked at her. He had wondered about that, from the talk before he knew that Becker, Jess, Matt and Emily had come up from London earlier in the day.

"Where are Duncan and Edie going?" he asked "and where's everyone else staying?"

"Well, Duncan and Edie like to stay at the bed and breakfast in the village, it serves a good brekkie and they can sleep in before they come back tomorrow."

Amelia giggled and then added conspiratorially "Becker has been trying for years to get Jess to stay there, but she always says she needs her girls night here."

"What?"

"Aunt Beth and Uncle Josh get the sofa bed," Amelia answered "Becker and Matt get the boy's room, Jess, Emily and Jenny get the girl's room… but usually Mum and Aunt Beth wind up in the girl's room too… at least for a little while."

Danny started to grin remembering the two narrow bunk beds in the boy's room. He grinned even wider as he tried to imagine Becker and Matt trying to sleep on those bunks. He thought the bunks had looked hard.

"Hendriks and Stephenson always set up a tent in the back yard," she concluded "no matter what the weather."

She looked at him suddenly, "Don't know where we'll put you."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The young man that entered the kitchen then had dark hair and a slim build like Connor, but he walked with a sure step and exuded an air of confidence.

"'Melia," Tommy asked "do you want me to take the tray out?" She nodded, and he lifted the heavy tray with a dozen glasses of champagne.

"You make a fine waiter," chuckled Danny, thinking he would never trust Connor to try to carry that tray.

The young man grinned, dimples showing as he responded "Good dishwasher too… it's how I make spare money at uni."

"Ahh, glad to hear you're going to university," said Danny "what are you studying?"

"Science major," Tommy replied.

"Going to go into anomaly research like your Dad?"

"No, chemistry," he answered as he started towards the door "pharmaceutical research… I'm going to be working with a team this fall… we hope to find a cure for lung cancer."

"Wait a minute," said Danny. Tommy looked at him in confusion. Danny reached up to the tray and carefully removed two glasses of champagne, leaving the other ten untouched.

"Amelia said Duncan and Edie don't drink," he said "so ten should be right. I'll just take these two out back." Danny pointed in the direction of the patio. Jenny could be seen sitting at a small table beneath the sparkling lights.

"Yeah," agreed Tommy as he left the kitchen "ten's perfect."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"So what about you?" asked Danny looking at Amelia. She was watching her brother make the rounds in the living room, handing out glasses of champagne. The music had stopped momentarily and words of thanks could be heard from the group in the living room.

"What about me?" asked Amelia.

"Are you at uni with your brother?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," she said with the same dimpled grin Danny had seen on her brother "We both got our first degrees in biology, but then Tommy wanted to go on into chemistry while I prefer a more hands on approach. I'm studying micro-engineering…"

As he listened to the young woman chatter on about engineering and biologics and all sorts of other incomprehensible things, Danny realized that Tommy and Amelia had inherited more than just their good looks from their father.

Holding up the two tall narrow champagne glasses, Danny interrupted the young woman's spiel.

"I think I should take this out to Jenny before it get's too warm," he said.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

As Danny approached the little bistro table where Jenny was sitting, he realized she wasn't as alone as she appeared. Jenny was watching a young couple on the far side of the patio. They were holding each other close, swaying slowly to the sounds of the latest song to start playing. Danny sat one of the champagne glasses down on the mosaic table top in front of her.

"Thought you might like to have a toast for Connor and Abby's anniversary," he said.

Then pointing at the empty seat, he asked if he could sit down. As Danny seated himself, the young man spun the young woman in a graceful twirl. The sound of her laughter was so like Abby's that Danny had to blink. This beautiful young woman, Sarah, with Connor's brown hair, brown eyes and dimples was several inches taller than her mother, but the pixie nose and throaty chuckle was Abby all over again.

"Who's the man she's dancing with," asked Danny.

"My son, Jamie," answered Jenny with a happy smile.

"I've missed so much," Danny said wistfully taking a sip of the champagne. Remembering what Connor and Abby had told him in the kitchen earlier he added "He's twenty-five now… born the same day Connor and Abby got married… and you've got one more, right?"

"Yes, a daughter," Jenny said "her name is Michelle."

"I've missed so much," repeated Danny shaking his head. "I'm sorry I never got a chance to meet your husband. What was he like?"

Jenny began to tell her friend of Michael… the gentle man she had fallen in love with so long ago, a talented musician who had loved her and their children, and should never have been caught up in Helen's madness.

_Ten years ago, Helen had invaded the ARCs London complex yet again, with clones and guns. Michael had stopped by Jenny's office with flowers that morning too… no special occasion… just because he loved her and knew she adored gardenias. _

"Usually, I would say the older version of Helen is the more demented," said Jenny "but that morning the younger version of Helen was totally mad… she kept calling me Claudia and wanted to know where Cutter was..."

_Helen ordered her clones to search the offices. She kept swinging that rifle of hers around, pointing it at people. Lester kept making snarky remarks… I really think he was trying to keep her pointing the gun at him. When the clones came back without Cutter, without Connor… Helen just totally lost it. She said something… I don't even remember what… she called me Claudia again, and I snapped… told her I really hated that name. She pointed her gun at me and pulled the trigger… but Michael was there, stepping in front of me… _

There were so many questions Danny wanted to ask, but as Jenny dissolved into tears all he could do was hold her, patting her shoulder clumsily and feeling totally useless.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Mum," the tall young man with Jenny's dark hair looked concerned. "Mum, what's wrong?"

Danny watched as he helped Jenny up from her seat and started to walk with her away from the house. Sarah was standing there watching them too he noticed. She sighed.

"It wasn't your fault," she said to Danny kindly. He looked up at her in surprise, how had she known what he was feeling?

"Are you reading my mind?" he asked.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	17. Danny's Great Idea

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_"Are you reading my mind?" Danny asked._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"No," Sarah replied with a smirk "just your face." She had received her undergraduate degree in psychology Danny soon learned and was working on an advanced degree while also interning at the university hospital.

"Jenny is still grieving," said Sarah as she sat down beside him "and feeling guilty, and…"

"It wasn't her fault," declared Danny "Helen's mad."

"Yeah," replied Sarah "and I want to figure out what made Helen that way. For my thesis, I'm interviewing all the retrieved clones…"

"What," said Danny in surprise "I thought most of them were kept in prison?"

"Yeah, I have to interview the soldier clones and Stephen Threes at the prison," she answered "but Stephen One and Stephen Two are at the Forest of Dean facility often enough, so I've already interviewed them."

"Hmmm," said Danny "what about the Matt clone and the Cutter clone?"

The young woman snorted.

"The Matt clone is totally useless," she said with a sarcastic laugh "all it ever does is tell you to go back. And there are no living Cutter clones so I can't interview that type."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny looked at the young woman. "Type," he said in a questioning tone "the only clone that I have heard of with more than one type is Stephen."

"Yeah, I guess you do have a point," she agreed "but if there can be variants of Stephen… there could be variants of any of the others."

"Maybe," Danny conceded, but he wasn't sure. "What can you tell me about the Stephens?"

For a moment the young woman looked wistful.

"The Stephen One and Stephen Two types are patient with animals. They are kind and protective in their way. They smile and laugh when you talk to them, but I don't really know how much, if anything, they do understand," she said "if they weren't fully grown clones, I would describe Stephen One and Stephen Two almost as traumatized children…"

Danny thought for a moment that was all she would say, but then she stood up and turned towards the house.

"Mum and Da get sad when they see Stephen One or Stephen Two…," Sarah continued softly "I think they remind them of the real Stephen… the Stephen that was their friend."

Danny had never met the real Stephen, so he had no idea what the real man was like beyond the reports he remembered reading. The real Stephen had been brave and bold at times, a liar and a cheat at other times, misguided and mislead often, but ultimately the real Stephen had given his life to save his friends. Danny didn't think that quite squared with Duncan's general dislike for Stephen or for Becker's anger at Stephen Three. He needed to know more.

"And Stephen Three?" asked Danny "what do you know about him?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Stephen Three is nobody's friend," replied Sarah with a shiver. "Stephen Three is totally under control of Helen…"

This time it was Danny who snorted. "Being under that woman's control would be enough to drive any man crazy," he said.

"Hmmm, you know clones have only ever been seen with the older Helen…" said Sarah thoughtfully "I wonder if that is the difference between the Stephens…"

"What?"

"I wonder how long each Stephen variant has been controlled by Helen," she began "or if we could even determine that…"

"Well, what does Jenny think of the Stephen clones?" asked Danny.

"I don't know," said Sarah clearly surprised at his question. "Why do you ask?"

"Jenny knew the real Stephen," Danny said "and… Matt and Becker were talking earlier about whether an advanced model clone was ever capable of independent thought. If you ever retrieve a Cutter clone alive, you might want her to sit in on your interview… Jenny knew the real Cutter better than almost anyone."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"I don't think I want to sit in on any interview of clones," said Jenny.

Danny turned in surprise, he hadn't heard her and Jamie return from their walk through the garden. Jenny looked calmer now he thought.

"We should go back inside," Jenny said "it's getting late and I'm a little chilly."

"Yeah, sure," replied Danny. He picked up his glass of champagne and drank the rest of the drink in one quick gulp. "I've missed way too much already, I don't want to miss toasting Connor and Abby for their anniversary."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

As Danny and Jenny entered the house, Sarah and Jamie left them saying something about a special song… they needed to speak with whoever was handling the music. The stairway to the cellar was open, Danny could see Lizzie and a couple other girls nearly her age shepherding some younger children down the stairs. It sounded like she was threatening them if they woke Gran.

The living room was crowded.

Danny was glad to see that Connor was back on the sofa with his foot propped up. Abby was leaning against him, whether cuddling or forcibly holding Connor down was anyone's guess. A young man, Connor's assistant from the sounds of it, was making his goodbye's. He and the lovely lady with him had a long drive ahead of them. Jatin needed to get his fiancé to her Aunt's house before midnight or he would be in trouble.

Danny's head was spinning… he really shouldn't have had that glass of champagne he thought… it had been a long time since he had anything stronger to drink than water. Leaving Jenny chatting with Connor's sister, he stepped out on to the front porch. He almost bumped right into Duncan who was leaning on the rail, wiping his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief.

"Hot in there," said Duncan with a shy smile."

"Yeah," Danny agreed wishing he had a handkerchief too.

"Duncan," asked Danny "earlier when Matt, Becker and I were out here talking you said you didn't like Stephen."

"I don't," Duncan answered simply.

"Why," continued Danny "Becker said the Stephen Three clone was dangerous..."

"I wasn't talking about the clones," interrupted Duncan "I was talking about the real Stephen. I met him a couple times when Tom and I would go catch up with Connor… Stephen was always running Connor down in front of Abby… he made it sound like he was teasing, but it wasn't… not really." He stopped speaking, closing his jaw tightly.

"The last time I saw Stephen…" he continued tears welling up in his eyes "was when Connor and I were trying to save our friend Tom. I don't remember what it was Stephen said exactly, but it was mean and... it made Connor feel that he was responsible for Abby being in danger and for Tom… for what happened to Tom."

"I didn't like Stephen," the pudgy little man said stiffly "because I didn't like the way he treated my friend Connor."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny soon found himself back inside. Somehow another glass of champagne made it into his hands. He made his way across the room looking for that platter of sandwiches that he had seen earlier. It seemed so long ago now.

He was staring at Connor and Abby's wedding picture on the fireplace mantle again when the toasting started. Really, he couldn't believe how much he had missed in the past twenty-five years. As the music started, a classic Amy Winehouse tune, Danny moved into the kitchen searching for those sandwiches. Instead, he found the door to Connor's lab.

Danny opened the door and stepped inside. It just wasn't right he thought, that he had missed his friends wedding, and it wasn't right that Connor hadn't had a stag party. Danny chuckled at the great idea he had.

Looking back through the doorway, he could see bodies swaying to the music. Someone had brought silver balloons and streamers in from the porch and it was hard to see. Danny chuckled again, as he picked up Connor's new invention. He slid back the metallic cover, exposing the beveled glass and number keypad. Danny punched in some numbers on Connor's new gadget.

The air shimmered, fractured and the anomaly opened. Danny stepped through. He was going to a wedding, he was sure of it.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby had been holding Connor tightly. She could hear his heart beating, as they swayed from side to side. Connor had insisted on standing for this song, it wasn't really dancing so much as leaning against a wall and holding each other, but it was their special song.

She felt him stiffen, before she heard the anomaly. His quick gasp, and an attempt to step forward had her tighten her grip. Abby turned to look towards the kitchen. The door to Connor's lab was open, lights were flickering.

"No," she whispered.

"Danny," cried Connor "don't… you can't…"

But Danny could, and he did. His long shadow crossed the kitchen floor as their friend stepped into the anomaly and it closed behind him.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

For the second time that night, Connor's little sister called the Forest of Dean facility and let them know they didn't have to send a team. An anomaly had opened, and closed. There had been no incursion.

Matt was livid. "And how did he get your prototype Connor," he asked "do you want to answer that?"

"I never thought he'd take it," said Connor shaking his head "I'd brought it home to work on it over the weekend…"

Matt started to say something more, but Abby stopped him.

"Danny is our friend," she said "now that he's got an anomaly opening device, he'll be back again… hopefully sooner than twenty years this time."

Narrowing her eyes to give Becker a glare, she added "Or however often it is that you see him."

"But Abby," said Connor "I wasn't done with it… hadn't finished calibrating the timing mechanism…"


	18. Pillow Talk

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

"…_hadn't finished calibrating the timing mechanism."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

After Danny's departure, the anniversary party had come to a quick end.

Duncan and Edie had left for their room at the bed and breakfast. Hendriks and Stephenson had surprised everyone by not putting up a tent in the back yard. They too had gone to the village for a room at the bed and breakfast.

Everyone under twenty-five was in the rec room in the cellar with sleeping bags watching the marathon on the telly, recaps of the shows from the last thirty years. Abby closed the door to the stairwell so the sounds of dinosaurs growling wouldn't disturb Beth and Josh in the living room. She taped a note to the front door for Jack. The house was quiet now, she thought as she climbed the stairs.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby brushed her white blonde hair. Looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she thought ruefully there was a lot more gray showing at the roots… time for another appointment with the hair stylist. She scrubbed her face clean, and rubbed in the moisturizer she used nightly. Looking at the shower wistfully, she decided to wait until morning. If she got up early enough, she might even get some hot water.

Tossing her clothes into the laundry hamper, she reached for the light blue silk kimono. Holding the delicate fabric in her hand, she gently traced the embroidered komodo dragon on its surface. Connor had bought it for her the last time the ARCs business took him to Tokyo. It was still her favorite article of clothing. She slipped into the robe, added some lip gloss. Then, satisfied with her appearance she opened the door and stepped into the bedroom.

Connor was stretched out on the bed wrapped in a dark maroon dressing gown that Abby had got him for a boxing day gift. His head was propped up with pillows, and his ankle propped up with even more pillows. He was reading a document. He had waited up for her. At the sound of her step, he raised his eyes and looked at her with a smile.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a stern look.

"What?" he asked, dropping the document "what have I done?"

"This evening," began Abby "there was a lot of talk, about before we were married…"

"Yeah," Connor replied cautiously.

"Maybe I didn't hear it right," continued Abby. She took a step forward.

Connor's eyes widened.

"After twenty-five years of marriage, five children," she said as she took another step forward "and you don't even want to know how many stretch marks…"

"You're still not sure" she said taking yet another step forward, bringing herself to within inches of Connor "that I love you?"

He gulped, and nodded.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Have to earn your love," he stammered "every day. Can't just take your love for granted now, can I?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby blinked. She really hadn't expected Connor to say that. Her lips curled up into a smile.

"Smart man," she said.

"Well," he replied "I am a genius you know."

He patted the bed beside him and raised his eyebrows. Abby climbed up into the bed, wrapping herself around him careful not to jostle his leg.

"There were a lot of things said tonight," he began.

"Yeah," Abby agreed "and a lot of things not said." She was thinking of the toast she had meant to make, to declare her love for Connor in front of all their friends, but in all the commotion, she never had a chance to say it.

"What?" asked Connor again.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby told Connor some of what Becker, Jess and Jenny had said. He looked a little surprised at her words. She reached one small hand up to his face and gently traced the small white scar crossing his eyebrow and forehead. It was the only scar on his body that was visible to everyone. A kickboxing move done in the cretaceous a lifetime ago, her booted foot had met his head.

"I never meant to hurt you," she said.

"Abby, no," he protested "don't think that ever. I knew what you meant. Those soldiers… teasing in the locker room… it was just a stupid guy thing. Did Becker not tell you he stopped it as soon as he heard of it?"

"No," Abby answered "what…"

Connor chuckled. "Well, I guess he wouldn't really," said Connor "Becker's never been one to brag on himself for being sensitive."

Abby slid her hand under Connor's dressing gown, stroking upwards across his chest. As she reached his shoulder, her fingers grazed the scars the smilodon's claws had left twelve years ago. She pushed the fabric back further. The matching maroon boxers covered some essentials, but Abby was able to view most of his body.

White lines showed across his lower left ribcage, surgical scars. Thank goodness Matt had recognized the sound of Connor's cough for what it really was she thought. That toxic wind Connor had inhaled after being pulled through Philip's anomaly had been more dangerous than any of them had realized. Lizzie was just a baby when her father had gone into the hospital. Connor's lower portion of his left lung had been removed and then there was chemotherapy and radiation treatment. Abby moved her eyes quickly past that fearful reminder.

His right thigh had a dimpled scar where a broken railing had pierced him. The left thigh showed signs of a long ago break, a jagged mark where skin had ripped when the bone had pierced through and the narrow straight lines the surgeon had left when he inserted pins and rods to put it all back together. The plaster on Connor's lower left leg covered the other surgical scars from where doctors had tried to reassemble his ankle on more than one occasion. It was there her eyes remained. She took a deep trembling breath.

Connor reached his arms around her and drew her close to him. She could hear his heart beating.

"Don't worry," he whispered.

"But Connor," she said remembering the odd shadows on the x-rays in the emergency room earlier this day "the doctor said…"

"The doctor just said we should follow up with my oncologist," Connor interrupted "just to be safe… they always say things like that when they see a medical history like mine."

Abby looked at Connor, she was trying to control the tremble in her lips. Trying very hard not to show how desperately worried she was, but he must have known.

"Really Abby," said Connor "if something were to happen to me, I would want you to go on, find someone to love again… don't be like Jenny, please… I couldn't bear it…"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Connor," she whispered taking his face between both her hands, "shut up." She leaned in closer and pressed her lips to his.

When the necessity of breathing demanded that they separate, they were both gasping.

Connor spoke first, "Cherry lip gloss."

Abby nodded.

"That means you love me," he said with a small smile, his brown eyes glowing.

"Right again," Abby replied as she leaned in closer.

His hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Abby," asked Connor "what would you say if I asked you to renew our vows… it has been twenty-five years…"

Abby hadn't thought of such a thing, but a renewal of their vows sounded like a wonderful idea. She smiled and said "I don't know when we can get a day at the chapel…"

"I was thinking something a little less formal, more spontaneous this time," said Connor "maybe at Gretna Green?"

"Brilliant," she breathed as she leaned forward to capture his lips for yet another kiss.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jack parked the old car next to Abby and Connor's hovercraft. It had been hard finding petrol for the ancient mini, but he had finally arrived. He quickly made it down the walkway and up the stairs where he found a note taped to the front door addressed to him.

Jack,

It's late, we've all gone to bed. When you get here please turn on the security perimeter. There's a cot in Connor's lab made up for you. Try to be quiet and not wake anyone. And don't touch anything in the lab!

See you in the morning.

Love,

Abby

Jack quietly pressed the security button. He saw the fence around the house light up. Arcing lights connected to the outdoor aerial security grid before the steel shutters slid tight over the windows. Then he tiptoed past the sleeping couple in the living room. In the kitchen, Jack laid his satchel down on the tiles and stretched out on the floor using the bag as a pillow. No way was he going to open up Connor's lab.


	19. Going to the hospital

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

"…_hadn't finished calibrating the timing mechanism."_

_Danny's Travels_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

8.11…

Danny rubbed his eyes tiredly. The print on the old reports blurred in front of him. He leaned back in the chair and propped his long lanky legs across the desk. He brought his arm across his eyes, the soft black leather sleeve of his jacket made a welcoming darkness. Maybe he could sleep for just a bit.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker poked his head in the office and saw his red haired friend and former team leader sprawled across the desk and chair. It sounded like he was snoring just a little. Danny had aged quite a bit since Becker had first known him. The white hair at his temples and the lines across his face showed signs of a hard life. Danny had been coming back to the ARC at least once a year, sometimes twice ever since the fiasco of New Dawn.

Danny always asked after their friends, but as far as Becker could tell he made no attempt to visit them. Becker remembered the first time he had met this Danny, in the ARCs locker room after Whedon had tried to break through their security. Danny had asked for his help. Danny needed help to keep their friends safe. And the first thing he had asked Becker to do was to convince Lester that the shoot on sight order for Helen Cutter needed to be revoked.

"_What," exclaimed Becker "you want us to keep that madwoman alive?"_

"_No," replied Danny "I want to keep the time stream intact. Helen Cutter will get herself killed soon enough, without our help. But if she is killed now… in this time line… she might not ever get back to site 333… " _

"_Wouldn't that be a good thing?" asked Becker "Save you, Connor and Abby a lot of trouble…"_

"_No," replied Danny "Helen Cutter has already met Philip… corrupted him… twisted him… If Helen dies in the twenty-first century, there will be no stopping Matt's future… Philip will destroy everything."_

Becker shook his head. They knew that Philip had faked his death at New Dawn, but in the years since, they had only seen a younger Philip. The young Philip showed up with Helen at an anomaly in Kensington Gardens recently with some clones. What they were after was anyone's guess. The ARCs field team had locked the anomaly, retrieving a Stephen clone and containing three mammoths. Abby had placed them in the menagerie with Elton, and had been advocating even harder than before for more space for the creatures.

Becker rubbed his forehead as he set the file down on the desk next to Danny's feet. The place where the brick had hit him was still tender, even if it had been three months ago.

"So what happened there?" asked Danny sitting up straight.

"Brick," replied Becker ruefully "One of Connor's old girlfriends is a proper nut job, but she has a good throwing arm…"

Danny raised his eyebrows in surprise, he hadn't realized that Connor had old girlfriends… although come to think of it… there had been something in the old reports about a woman… Caroline he remembered. He asked Becker if that was who he meant, but the Captain shook his head. The nut job had been someone that Connor had known at uni. Caroline had been a model citizen since her disastrous attempt at playing a femme fatal.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," continued Becker "Thought you might want to read the Kensington Gardens anomaly report too."

"That's the one with the younger Philip Burton and Helen Cutter, right?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," answered Becker "you said you were trying to find Philip…"

"Not that one," replied Danny "I need to find the older Philip… the one I met when I came through the anomaly at the prison."

"Why Danny," asked Becker "what's so important about him now, it's not like he can start up another huge anomaly."

"I told that Philip what happened to Helen at site 333," answered Danny. "I need to make sure he never tells her that."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

18.5

The air shimmered, fractured and an anomaly opened. The long legged man stepped through and closed it quickly. He had the calibration on the device fixed years before and added a shield from the future which made the device almost undetectable.

Undetectable, unless you opened it right in front of someone Danny thought.

Matt was sitting on a chair in the locker room, his feet propped up on the bench in front of him. A small table with a stack of paperbacks and a reading lamp was beside him looking rather odd in this place normally reserved for men changing clothes.

"He said you'd show up," Matt declared "sooner or later…"

"Who?" asked Danny as he noticed the two cots in the background. Soldiers were stirring, Hendriks and Stephenson he recognized. They were getting up and coming to stand beside Matt who had also risen.

"Becker, before they took him in to surgery," answered Matt "He never came out. We've been waiting ever since."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The report Matt slammed down on the bench in front of Danny had been thorough, concise and horrible.

"I don't understand," hissed Matt angrily "years we were on alert so you could turn off a gas stove… but this… this… this happens… and nothing?"

Danny looked up, tears in his eyes. "We had a little more notice on the probability of an explosion," he replied "but this… this is the first time I've read this report."

"It shouldn't be like this," raged Matt. The men behind him were nodding their heads in agreement.

"You're right," agreed Danny looking at the report that detailed so many deaths. "It should never be like this. And we can fix it." He knew that the people whose names were on the death certificates he held were supposed to be alive, and saving lives, for many more years. He had heard their stories at an anniversary party once.

"What?" asked Matt as he watched the tall man open an anomaly.

"See you last year," said Danny as he stepped through the shimmering light.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

17.5

Jess moved to step down from the hub as she handed over control to the Charlie team coordinator. The flats she wore now made the descent a bit more abrupt that she would like, but in her advanced stage of pregnancy she didn't want to wear the high heels she had favored most of her life. She wobbled, slightly off balance, as her feet touched the floor.

"Jessica," said Lester reaching out a hand to steady her "do be careful now. Pregnant women falling on the floor is a violation of health and safety."

She smiled at the man and his pretension of bureaucratic coldness.

"I'm going over to the hospital, to sit with Abby," she said brightly, trying to hide her worry. "Are you coming?"

"I've already been," the man said gruffly "my wife seemed to think my being there made Abby more worried… call me when you know… know anything."

Jess nodded and turned towards the exit.

"Do you want me to call you a cab?" asked Lester.

"No," Jess replied with a smile "it's just three blocks, I'll walk."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Matt heard the footsteps coming up the hallway from the locker room. He was surprised at the sound as he thought all the ready team had already left to go to the hospital, the blood donation was scheduled for today.

He got up from his desk and walked to the doorway. His door opened, a tall man stood there.

"Danny?"

"Hurry up mate," replied the former team leader.

"What?" asked Matt "Why are you here?"

"To make sure you get to the hospital in time," said Danny grimly.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	20. Jess, Becker and Stephen Three

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

17.5…

"…_get to the hospital in time..."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess was within sight of the hospital when she realized the man and woman walking behind her were not just normal pedestrians. They were pushing and crowding the other walkers aggressively. She turned sideways pretending to be absorbed in the window display in the shop in front of her.

As the pair walked past her, she saw their reflection in the glass. The woman had short brown hair and a cruel twist to her mouth that perhaps was meant to be a smile. The man was much younger, tall with brown hair, and he would have been attractive if it hadn't been for the vacant look in his eyes. The claw dangling from a leather cord around his neck was very unusual she thought. It almost looked like a raptor claw. She reached for her cell phone and took a quick photo, addressed it to her husband with a text about rude pushy people and pressed the send button.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker was lying on the gurney with a needle in his arm, the bag slowly filling beside him. Connor's surgery was today, and the hospital had scheduled a blood drive. He and his men had all volunteered to donate. If they didn't match Connor, their blood would go to help someone else. Becker's cell phone chimed with the tone that indicated Jess had tried to reach him. He tried to sit up, intending to get the phone out of his pocket but the nurse pushed him back down.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" she asked "We're not done yet, and you're going to have to lie still for a few minutes when we are done… don't want you getting dizzy now…"

"My wife… that was her ring," he said "please… I need to check the phone… it's in the large pocket above my boot."

The nurse appeared to be reluctant, but when Becker had explained… Jess was pregnant… due in four weeks… it was their first… The woman smiled and quickly found the phone. Handing it to him, she said "Why didn't you say so!"

When Becker saw the picture of Helen and Stephen he sat up and swung his legs to the floor. The nurse tried to stop him again, but he said sorry and pushed on past the woman all the while shouting for his men and texting a message to Jess as fast as he could type.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

When Jess got his text, GET BACK TO THE ARC, she just shook her head. She was already here and the walk had tired her more than she expected.

She stopped for a moment at the top of the hospital entrance steps and sent him a quick response, telling him she was going to see Abby in the surgical waiting lounge and perhaps afterwards they could ride back together. She pushed open the hospital doors and stepped inside.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Matt was running as hard as he could, trying to keep up with Danny. He could see the hospital, but he wondered if he would have enough breath to do anything when he got there.

"Tell me again," he called "why we didn't take the SUV?"

"Mid-day traffic in downtown London," replied the lanky redheaded man without slowing down "we'll get there faster on foot. Just remember what you've got to do."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The lobby was quiet and dark when Jess stepped inside. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust from the bright sunlight outside. She gasped and moved to step back, but the tall man with the claw necklace grabbed her. With a large heavy arm across her throat, he pulled her back in front of his body and lifted a gun to point it at her head.

The cruel looking woman had a voice to match.

"Becker," said Helen "we've got a hostage… now don't make us shoot her."

Jess could see her husband and four of the ARCs soldiers pointing weapons at the pair she had thought were merely rude and pushy. The ARCs personnel were armed with non-lethal EMDs, while this pair had actual guns… the kind that shoot bullets Jess realized in the quiet detached corner of her mind that was observing everything: nurses at the desk crouching fearfully behind the counter, visitors backed up against the lobby wall trying to pretend they were invisible, lights blinking as the lift came down to the lobby. As the lift opened its doors, Jess wished a dinosaur would come out of the lift and gobble up that horrible woman, but it was just another frightened visitor, holding up his hands and begging the woman not to shoot.

The woman sneered at the man in the lift and said to the man holding Jess by the throat "Stephen, shut him up and let's get out of here."

For a brief moment, the gun left Jess' head and pointed at the pathetic man in the lift. There was a loud sound and then the barrel of the gun was back at Jess' head and she was being dragged backwards out the hospital door.

For a moment, she could see her husband charging down the stairs, yelling her name. "Jess!"

But then she was back outside, blinded by the bright sunlight. She felt rather than saw the tall man being jerked away from her, heard his gun strike the stone steps with a metallic clang. Then, the woman was running, jostling Jess in her haste. Off balance and ungainly, Jess spun and as her eyes adjusted to the light she saw the long flight of stone stairs and knew she couldn't stop herself from falling.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Matt caught her.

Somehow, the man who had insisted on staying at the ARC, because someone had to be at the ARC, was there.

Jess didn't fall.

Stephen, the one they would call Stephen Three, somehow fell on the hard stone steps and was still groggy when one of Becker's men handcuffed him.

Becker and his men didn't go tearing after a madwoman armed with automatic weapons.

Instead, the brave captain held his tiny wife as she tried to catch her breath. He tried very hard not to show how frightened he was when she looked up at him and said "Hil, my water broke."

Becker scooped Jess up and carried her back into the hospital.

Matt was the only one who saw Danny leave.

And Helen got away, again.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Vivian Lester finally left the hospital at five after five. She had been there in the surgical waiting room with Abby most of the day. Some of Abby's friends that Vivian remembered from a long ago bridal shower had also been there too, Jenny… Emily… and Edie, accompanied by her husband Duncan. Connor's little sister and his Mum had been watching the couple's many little children, waiting anxiously for word from Abby.

_Vivian had called her husband earlier when the doctor had finally come out of the operating theater. _

"_James, the doctor said he thinks they got it all," she said "Connor's still sedated, resting comfortably is what they call it." _

_Her lips curled up as she listened to his tirade about bloody specialists and that doctor bloody well better have got it all. She knew he had been worried just as she had been. Connor still had a long tough time ahead of him, but the prognosis was good. _

Now, Vivian called James Lester again. The Becker's were all fine.

Jeanne Marie Becker was six pounds six ounces of healthy, squalling little girl even if she was a month early.

Jess was tired, and the doctors were keeping her overnight as a precaution, but she should be able to go home tomorrow.

And Hilary Becker was still blaming his fainting spell on the blood he had donated.


	21. Danny's Return

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

31.5…

_Back at Abby and Connor's home…_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby woke early, the house was still quiet. She gently disentangled herself from Connor's arms and climbed out of bed trying not to wake him. He mumbled and reached a hand out for her, but she kissed him lightly and promised to bring back a cuppa if he'd only stay still. She picked his boxers up off the floor and chucked them into the laundry hamper before she stepped into the shower. She smiled as the hot water hit her shoulders, relaxing tense muscles.

Dressed in comfortable blue jeans, a green tank top and a blue and green over shirt, Abby quietly went down stairs. She turned off the security features, removing the homes private lockdown, as she headed towards the kitchen. Abby nearly fell when she tripped over Jack.

He sat up, rubbing his head where it had thumped on the tile floor. "Ow," he moaned.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Abby asked "You were supposed to be on the cot…"

He looked at the door to Connor's lab and shook his head.

"Well, make yourself useful then," she said "put the kettle on please, I'm going to check email."

Abby opened the door to Connor's lab and flipped up the laptop screen. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Jack stood up and rubbed his back, then went to fill the kettle.

"If you're quiet," Abby suggested "you might get up to the bathroom and take a shower while there is still hot water."

As he headed up the stairs, she opened the email from James Lester.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby carried the tea tray upstairs. The morning quiet was only broken by the sound of water coming from the bathroom. Jack was still in the shower she thought with annoyance… there would be no hot water for anyone else this morning at the rate he was using it up.

She opened the bedroom door and smiled at the sight of Connor snuggled back under the covers. Setting the tea tray down on the nightstand, Abby reached a hand out to Connor's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Connor," she said "we need to talk."

His eyes snapped open.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby quickly told Connor about Lester's email. James and Vivian had gone out for dinner, a waiter caught his eye. The man looked remarkably like Nick Cutter. James had talked with him and realized: this man was a clone, free of Helen and with no identification papers, he had been earning a living in this resort community as a waiter. He'd been there five years.

Lester had already written a stinging report to the minister, their friend Lucien who was the International ARCs current head of operations, and the head of the Australian branch of the International ARC. He didn't care how bloody short handed they were, the anomaly alert five years ago had been handled sloppily.

When Helen and her clones had arrived at low tide, they had damaged the barrier reef by standing on it. The release of liopleurodons into the surrounding seas was still causing havoc. The creatures seemed to like the south Pacific and not all had been captured. But really, to have left a clone unattended and wandering freely about was just too much. What if it had been a Stephen Three?

"A Cutter clone," said Connor wistfully as he sipped his tea "alive."

"It's not the real professor," Abby reminded him.

"Course not," agreed Connor, but he still had that look in his eyes that Abby recognized from long ago, sad and hopeful both at the same time.

"The Lester's will be bringing him back to London as soon as they get his travel papers," continued Abby, "they want us to meet with the clone, interview him… see if he's dangerous or not."

"Do they know when they'll get here?" asked Connor.

"Lester said they should arrive in London Monday night," Abby replied "he wanted to set up a meeting Tuesday morning, but I told him you had a doctor's appointment… I suggested that Jenny and Sarah meet with him Tuesday. We could go to London the next day."

"What?"

"Jenny knew the real Cutter… perhaps better than any of us," replied Abby "and Sarah's doing that research project on the clones…"

Abby didn't think she would mention the question Sarah had asked her last night, whether Abby thought the advanced clones were capable of independent thought. In Abby's opinion, for the Cutter clone to survive on his own for five years seemed to indicate he was quite capable of independent thought.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the back yard garden, the air shimmered, fractured and an anomaly opened. A familiar figure stepped through on to the patio. The anomaly closed.

Upstairs Connor and Abby looked at each other in alarm. Abby made it to the window first.

"It looks like Danny," she said. Turning, she quickly headed for the door. As the sound of Connor's plastered foot thumped on the floor behind her she looked back at her husband.

"Best get some pants on before you come downstairs," she said "yeah."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The noise of the anomaly had roused everyone in the upstairs part of the house and on the ground floor too. Abby entered the kitchen to find an older Danny, with white hair at his temples, facing a fireplace poker at his throat. This time, it was her brother-in-law holding the sharp tool.

"Danny?" she asked hesitantly.

But her mother-in-law spoke before anyone one else. The petite white haired woman was leaning on her walker, the door to the study open wide.

"Danny Quinn," the octogenarian exclaimed "you're looking the worse for wear. You've aged twenty years since yesterday."

The tall lanky man chuckled. "Feels like longer," he replied, "but you might be right."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The ARC team members were sitting around the long dining room table. Becker had helped Connor down the stairs and seen him seated at the head of the table. Questions had to wait while tea and toast were brought to the table.

Beth had called the Forest of Dean facility, to let them know the anomaly was closed, but they hadn't even registered it. No team would be coming out to investigate. She had ordered them to start a systems check and left to go oversee the details herself.

When Danny sat down next to Connor, he could contain himself no longer.

"Danny," he said "I'm really glad you're back, but you shouldn't have taken the prototype… I hadn't calibrated the timing mechanism…"

Danny burst into laughter. He had been a little tipsy that long ago day when he had taken the anomaly opening device… or at least it had been long ago for him. For his friends, it had been just yesterday.

"Yeah Connor," Danny agreed "It was off by four years give or take a day. I meant to go back to your wedding… really sorry to have missed that… but I wound up at your house in time for your fourth anniversary." Danny didn't tell Connor about the modifications that had been added to the device since then. A young woman from the future, excited to be holding a genuine antique in her hands, had fixed the calibration and added a shielding device.

Connor's eyes lit up with the memory. "Oh yeah," he replied "all those diictodons… in Lester's jaguar…"

"But Danny," asked Abby softly "you left the next day after helping us move… where have you been all these years?"

"Here and there," chuckled the big man "now and then."

Matt looked at the former team leader. He remember a day about fourteen years ago when the former team leader had appeared, demanding he come with him.

"What are you looking for this time?" Matt asked.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	22. Philip

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

31.5…

_"What are you looking for this time?"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Not what," answered Danny "who. I'm looking for Philip, the one that faked his death at Prospero… when he pretended to try to shut down the huge man made anomaly he opened… I haven't seen a trace of him since New Dawn…"

"Well," said Matt slowly "he's only been seen the one time since he faked his death…"

"What? When?" demanded Danny "and where?"

"Well, that same day," answered Matt "he went through the anomaly and back to the ARC…"

Danny, Connor, Abby, Jenny, Becker, Jess, and Emily all turned to stare at him in disbelief.

"I didn't get a chance to review the security films until the next day…" Matt continued dryly "if you remember… we were a little busy then."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The resulting clamor made for a chaotic story, but Danny finally heard the full account of what happened during convergence.

"But Matt," Connor asked "are you really saying that Philip followed the predators through to the ARC? How is that even possible?"

"You're the one built that man made anomaly," replied Matt "you tell me."

"But after the anomaly was destroyed and the predators killed… we did a full security sweep," objected Becker "we would have found Philip…"

"Are you sure mate," asked Matt "I seem to remember a little bit of commotion that day… another anomaly at King's Cross… the ARC being invaded by Mrs. Lester and her security team… not to mention the ambulance crew…"

"Ambulance?" asked Danny "I thought you said Lester was stitched up in his office and kept right on working?"

"He did," replied Matt "The ambulance was for Connor… he had a concussion."

"Another one?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Hey!" said Connor as his friends laughed "I haven't hit me head since then… not once… and it's been over twenty-five years."

"Good thing," chuckled Danny "wouldn't want you damaging that massive intellect of yours now."

But Connor was no longer listening. He had an idea.

"Matt," he asked "do we still have the security footage from then?"

Matt looked at Becker.

"It should be in the archives," Matt began.

"It is," confirmed Becker "we kept all anomaly related information updated to current programs… it can still be accessed."

Connor's lips turned up in a grin.

"Then we need to look at that footage again," he said "there's been a lot of system enhancements in the past twenty-five years."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby brought Connor's laptop to the dining room table. He quickly connected through the secure channels to the ARCs security archives and brought up the relevant material.

The assembled team watched as the predators came through Connor's small anomaly. Bending and twisting the huge, terrifying creatures scrunched themselves and made it into the ARC. Shortly after the predators moved out of the lab, another shape came through, twisting and turning, slithering almost, the human figure stood with it's back turned to the security camera. Sliding over to the wall, the person snaked over to the security camera. Hands lifted, showed clearly for just a moment, then the security feed turned off.

Connor stopped the footage, backed up, replayed to the moment the hands showed and hit freeze frame. He quickly pushed some other buttons, some diagnostics ran, lights blinked, and then a metallic voice said identity confirmed: Philip Burton.

Matt blinked and looked at his watch. "You confirmed the hands belonged to Philip in less than a minute?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep," replied Connor "the technology has gotten better over the years, and Jatin has made some really cool updates to the basic diagnostic. His version of the program is really sexy stuff."

"It took over six months for diagnostic imaging to come back with a report back then," said Matt "and it only confirmed an eighty-five percent probability that it was Philip."

"I trust Jatin's updates," said Connor "now let's go through the rest of the security footage and find out where Philip went."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

More tea, more toast, and eggs came to the table. The others ate breakfast while Connor continued through the security footage.

Abby spread some toast with raspberry jam and placed it on a plate near Connor's hand. When he kept tapping away at the keyboard, she picked up a slice and waved it in front of his face. He absentmindedly took the toast with one hand and started munching, all the while continuing his search of the archived security footage.

As Connor searched, a crowd of young adults came up from the cellar rec room, they swarmed the kitchen and were fed. People showered and dressed, beds were made, dishes were washed and put away. Duncan and Edie returned from the village bed and breakfast, Hendriks and Stephenson would be there later.

Connor traced Philip's activities. Philip had gone into the ventilation shafts to hide from the predators, and then stayed there hiding from the ARCs team through the rest of the day. In the evening, he had come out, raided the kitchen and accessed the main computer.

"What's he doing?" mumbled Connor worriedly to himself, pushing buttons and running more diagnostics to no avail.

The security camera closest to the hub had been knocked out when Mrs. Lester's team invaded the ARC. There was no way to tell what the man was doing. Connor groaned in frustration, and then resumed his search.

Philip's pattern of behavior, ventilation shaft by day, kitchen and computer at night seemed to continue for the rest of the week. On the weekend, Philip had gotten a little bolder, he even came into the locker room for a shower… only scrambling back into the ventilation shafts when he heard the sound of other people approaching.

"Oh," said Connor in a puzzled tone. He stopped the footage, backed up, replayed a scene. Then he did it again, his brow furrowing with confusion.

"Connor," asked Abby as she hung the last of the pots on the hook above the sink "what is it?"

"Sunday night," answered Connor "see here… Becker, Hendriks and Stephenson… then Whedon arrives… they talk… Hendriks and Stephenson escort Whedon out… it's just Becker... and then Danny shows up…"

Becker and Danny looked at each other, remembering that night and a plan to keep their friends safe.

"But where is Philip?" asked Abby.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"He went that way," answered Connor.

"But that shaft leads over the menagerie," exclaimed Abby.

She remembered the weeks after convergence, new creatures being brought in every day. The conditions in the ARCs menagerie had never been ideal in Abby's opinion, but those chaotic first weeks after New Dawn had been especially trying for the creatures and the humans that cared for them.

"I know," replied Connor leaning forward as he scanned footage again.

"There," he said. Then he settled back in the chair and said "Oh" again and his eyes closed tight.

"Connor," asked Abby again as she placed her hand on his shoulder "what is it?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"I found Philip," replied Connor looking a little pale "but you're not going to want to see this."

"Connor," said Danny "I need to know where Philip went."

"I need to know how my security missed him for a week," added Becker.

"Abby," said Connor "you're really not going to want to see this."

"I'm staying," she said remembering what Philip had done, leaving Connor to die in a car park, opening an anomaly to the future that pulled Connor through to a wasteland full of predators and toxic air. Helen had attempted to exploit humanity, and Philip had been a willing student, his ego leading him to the moment when he opened the largest man made anomaly ever created. Philip had been cruelly divisive, never a team player, and Abby needed to know what happened to him.

Connor backed up the footage and started to replay the scene.

"It's Monday morning, Lester had that early meeting remember" narrated Connor "Jenny came back that day, and Mrs. Lester… first day we knew about the International ARC…"

Danny, Becker and Abby were standing behind Connor, watching the old security footage. They saw long ago arrivals in the car park. People entered the ARC from the car park and walked past the menagerie to offices and meetings. The already nervous creatures became even more agitated with the strange noises of human comings and goings. The mammoth was especially restless. When Philip clambered down out of the ventilation shaft into the mammoth's pen he didn't stand a chance. He didn't stand long either. And later, when the keeper came to clean out the holding area, there really wasn't enough left of Philip that could be distinguished from the soiled straw, dirt and dung.

"Oh Elton," gasped Abby as she turned away.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Danny," asked Connor "can I have a word?"


	23. Mucking About In Time

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

31.5…

_"Can I have a word?"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Sure Conn," said Danny as he blinked and gratefully turned away from the monitor to look at Connor.

Connor nodded towards his lab, and shut the laptop as he arose from the dining table. Becker and Matt were still staring at the laptop even as it closed, while Abby was facing the back yard garden, trying to compose her face.

As Danny followed Connor across the kitchen towards his private lab, he heard Jess and Emily calling from the living room where they had gone to chat with Connor's mum and some of the other family and friends.

"Hil," asked Jess "Have you found Philip?"

"Do we know where he's gone?" added Emily.

"Yeah," replied Becker shakily "we found him. He's no longer a threat."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny stepped inside Connor's lab, and the door shut behind him before he could hear what Matt had to say, if anything. He turned to face Connor and was surprised at the angry look on his friends' face.

"Connor," Danny began "what…"

"Have you been mucking about the time line like Helen?"

"What?" asked Danny in astonishment.

"Yesterday," said Connor sharply "you were here and it was only a bit of time since the prison anomaly… today you arrive… me mum was right… you do look twenty years older… and the things Becker and Matt said… where have you been Danny? What have you been doing Danny?"

Connor paused for a moment "When have you been?"

"It's not like that mate," said Danny.

"Then tell me how it is Danny," asked Connor coldly "tell me how you're not just like Helen."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Helen wanted to destroy everything!" shouted Danny.

"I know," replied Connor "I read her diary in the cretaceous… only book we had… I read it until the pages were falling out of the binding… she was mad."

"Yeah," started Danny "but I'm not."

"Helen didn't think she was mad either…," began Connor. However, he stopped whatever he was going to say next as the door to his lab opened.

Abby stood there, holding the door, with a worried expression on her face.

"Is everything all right?" she asked as she stepped inside Connor's lab and closed the door behind her.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Danny have you been making changes in the time line?" asked Connor.

"It's not what you think," said Danny.

"You don't know what I'm thinking," objected Connor "but why don't you try to tell me anyway."

"I've been back and forth for years now," he began.

"Just like Helen," said Connor bitterly.

"No," replied Danny "not like Helen… she was trying to change things from the times she knew… I did read all of Cutter's reports remember… Cutter said Helen was trying to change the world into something new… something different from anything she had ever seen… didn't care what she destroyed along the way either… felt she could start all over again."

Connor and Abby looked at each other.

"So… how is that different from what you've been doing," asked Connor slowly.

"I was here yesterday, twenty years ago in my personal time line," said Danny "remember. I saw all of you… alive, well and happy. So anytime, in my personal time line that I saw something that wasn't right… that wouldn't have allowed me to be here yesterday… with all of you… I had to fix it… don't you understand? I had to."

Danny stared at his friends, hopefully. But they just looked confused.

"Most of our work at the ARC was involved with dealing with creatures from other times coming into our time… where they didn't belong," continued Danny. "It wasn't until the racetrack anomaly… the anomaly to the future… where we went to rescue Abby's brother that we went to different times in the planetary time line… where we didn't belong."

"But Cutter went to the past," said Connor "several times."

"And Stephen," said Abby "Cutter and Stephen rescued Taylor from the Silurian."

"And Cutter and Stephen changed things," said Danny.

"The first theorem, if you go back in time, something will change," agreed Connor.

"What did Cutter and Stephen change?" asked Abby.

"Might not ever know," responded Danny "but at the very least, we know that Taylor's alive and present now because they went back in time."

"Captain Ryan died and Cutter kept talking about some woman named Claudia not being here," Abby said thoughtfully.

"If you go back in time, something will change," repeated Connor, then he added "we might not ever know what changed, but something did change.

"Danny," asked Abby narrowing her eyes suspiciously "what did you change?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Only what I had to fix… turned off a stove once… got Matt over to the hospital another time," replied Danny cautiously "wouldn't want to try and muck up the time line like Helen or Philip."

Connor was looking at the device he had built. The metallic casing was showing over the edge of Danny's pocket.

"We could go back…" Connor began "save…"

"No," said Danny sadly "we can't save everyone. The time line is fragile… wouldn't take much to knock it off kilter and destroy everything. The only time we can go back and save someone from dying is if we already know they're alive in the future…"

"But you said you fixed things…?"

"Yeah," answered Danny "but that's because I already knew…"

Danny closed his mouth abruptly. He couldn't ever tell them that he had saved them, Becker and Jess, and so many others. At their puzzled expressions, Danny just shrugged. He took the anomaly opening device out of his pocket and set it on Connor's work table.

"Got to leave it there," Danny said "where Helen can find it on Tuesday."

"Helen," exclaimed Connor. "Why would I want her to have that?"

"So she can drop it in the cretaceous," answered Danny.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

That evening, after watching the premier of the new season's episode, the party broke up in earnest.

Family and friends were returning to their respective homes. Monday was coming all too soon with work and school. Abby made a few subtle comments, there was a doctor's appointment on Tuesday, a trip to London on Wednesday to meet with the Lester's and see the Cutter clone, and she wanted some alone time with her husband. It was their anniversary after all.

The Becker's gladly took Sarah with them to London. Danny rode back with Matt and Emily. He wanted to be in London early too, see the Lester's again, maybe even see the Cutter clone. Amelia and Tommy took Nick back to uni with them, sternly reminding him that he was sleeping on the couch. And Connor's little sister happily invited Lizzie to stay at their home for a few days until her parents got back from London.

Abby waved goodbye to the last of her guests and shut the front door. Turning, she spied Connor sitting quietly on the sofa. He hadn't said much since the conversation with Danny in the lab earlier. In fact, reflected Abby, he hadn't really eaten much dinner, nor paid any attention to the television premier that he had been eagerly awaiting.

She walked back over to the sofa and sat down next to Connor, snuggled in close and laid her head on his chest. She loved to hear his heart beat.

"It's not your fault you know," she said softly.

"What?" asked Connor.

"Helen."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Danny just as good said it," Connor replied sharply "she's coming here, to steal the anomaly opening device… the device that I created."

"Connor," Abby said as she wrapped an arm around his waist, "remember the diary… she'd already been going through anomalies for years before she ever got the device. We've always known she stole the device from the future… we just didn't know until today that she stole it from our personal future."

"Yeah," Connor conceded with a sigh "but I wish we could stop…"

Abby sat up abruptly and turned to look at him directly.

"No," she said "not ever… if we stop her now, she won't ever go to site 333, we won't ever try to stop her then… and everything since in our personal time line would be different… you, me, the children…"

Connor reached a hand up to the side of her face and tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"I wouldn't change a thing," he whispered softly.

She smiled back at him.

"Except maybe," Connor said as he struggled to sit up "we should go upstairs."

Abby put her hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Connor," she replied "this is a sofa bed."

"I can make it up the stairs," he protested "me ankles not that bad."

"But Connor," she whispered "the fireplace is down here."

His eyebrows went up suggestively, and a low rumbling growl came from his throat. "Right you are Mrs. Temple, right you are."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	24. The Third Cutter Clone

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

31.5…

_"Right you are."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The hopes for a Sunday morning lie in were shattered by the sound of the communication device beeping. Abby reached her hand from beneath the covers, patting the coffee table in hopes of locating the noisy gadget. She finally clasped her hands around it, pressed a button and brought it to her ear.

"What?" she said groggily "Lucien… why are you calling? It's Sunday, 'm trying to sleep."

Whatever the response on the other end was, it brought Abby straight up.

"Really," she said reaching one hand out to shake Connor's shoulder. "Wouldn't have expected that. Umm hmm. Yep. But… the rest of the week… huh… Okay, we'll be there." She set the device down on the table beside her and then turned to shake Connor with both hands.

"Connor," she hissed "wake up."

"Hmm… what," he replied.

"We've got to go to London," said Abby as she stood up and reached for her robe.

"Yeah," Connor mumbled "go to London… Wednesday…"

"No Connor," she said impatiently, yanking the covers off her husband, "we've got to go to London today."

He shivered in the sudden chill and instinctively curled up into a ball. "What," he asked "why today?"

Her hand on the stair rail, Abby turned to look back at Connor. "Lucien pulled some strings, the Lester's and the Cutter clone will be arriving tonight. He wants us there so we can meet with security and the Cutter clone Monday morning."

"But we're supposed to have off Monday and Tuesday," he protested.

"Yeah, our holiday's been cancelled for now," Abby replied "but as soon as we get done interviewing the Cutter clone, we're back on holiday for the rest of the week."

As Connor slowly moved into a sitting position, gingerly setting his plastered ankle down, he watched Abby moving up the steps. As she reached the upstairs hallway landing, she gave him a smirk and added "If you hurry, I'll let you scrub my back before the hot water's all gone."

Connor made it up the stairs very quickly.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The necessity of keeping Connor's plastered ankle out of the bath water had made for more water sloshing on the floor than normal thought Abby as she finished mopping up.

"Connor," she called "are you about ready?"

"Just finishing up," he replied stepping from the bedroom door. He was buttoning the last of the cuffs on the white oxford shirt. The gray fingerless gloves on his hands matched the shirt peeking out beneath the button down. Connor had been delayed dressing by the need to cut the seam on his pants leg to allow his plastered ankle to go through.

"Abby," he continued "just a thought… if we're going to London today, we should bring Lizzie… spend the afternoon at the museum…"

Abby smiled. Lizzie was the baby of the family. And while Connor adored all his children, he still felt that he needed to make up for time missed with her. He had been so ill when Lizzie was a baby that he felt he hadn't been the father he should have been.

"Connor," Abby replied "that's a lovely idea, but she's got school tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, well I just…" he said "I'd feel better if she wasn't anywhere near where Helen was going to be."

"Lizzie won't come to the house," Abby reassured him. She had already spoken to Beth about the change in plans. Beth and Josh could be trusted to ensure their niece's safety.

"I told Lizzie we were having the place fumigated while we're all out...," Abby continued "pest control."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby drove the hovercraft quickly and surely towards London. Connor was quiet, scribbling notes and drawings on a pad that he had pulled from the messenger bag he always carried. It wasn't until she turned towards the city interior that he spoke.

"Um… Abs," he said pointing away from the direction they were heading "the airports that way."

"We're not going to the airport," she replied.

"Then where are we going?" Connor asked.

"The ARCs flat," she answered "Lucien arranged for us to have the flat while we're here. The Lester's flight is not arriving until midnight… security will take the Cutter clone over to the ARC, the Lester's will be staying at their flat in town."

"It would be nice to see the Lester's," said Connor "hardly got a chance to speak with them at the holiday party last year."

"We'll see them at the ARC tomorrow." Abby told him.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Prospero's company flat that Abby and Connor had stayed in upon their return from the cretaceous had long since been sold. However, the ARC maintained several flats for the international visitors that came seeking the most up to date expert information on anomalies. The flat Lucien arranged for Abby and Connor to use while they were in London appeared to have been decorated in the same impersonal manner, but Abby noticed the balcony of this flat had a much nicer view. London lay spread out below in all its glory.

As they entered the flat, Connor dropped their overnight bags by the door and went straight to the desk. There he put his notepad down and set up his laptop.

"What are you working on?" asked Abby.

"Just got an idea," Connor began "all that talk about personal time lines versus planetary time lines…" He had that distracted air about him that Abby recognized so well.

"Well," she said with a smirk "before you get too caught up in all that, please take the bags into the bedroom… don't want to leave them here where some one can trip over them." Abby carried the grocery bag into the kitchen.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby remembered the cooking lessons she and her friend Jess had done together so many years ago. It had been fun, and she had made sure to pass on the recipes and skills learned with her children. All of them had grown up helping in the kitchen, taking turns stirring and tasting, laughing and talking together. The hearty stew Abby made tonight was a family favorite. Abby poked her head out of the kitchen and saw Connor back at the desk. The overnight bags had made it across the room and were now sitting on the floor by the desk.

"Conn."

"Hmmm," he mumbled distractedly, still typing away.

"Connor," Abby called again. His head came up, he looked at her.

"No more work tonight," she said sternly "put the bags in the bedroom, wash up and meet me on the balcony."

By the time Connor joined her on the balcony, Abby had lit candles and poured two glasses of red wine. The stew and crusty bread were sitting enticingly on the table. The smile that lit up his face as he came towards her brought an answering smile to her face. Oh, how she loved to see his smile.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The next morning, Abby and Connor went to the ARC early. Lucien had set up a morning meeting to review the CCTV footage on the previous Cutter clones, before they were to meet the newly arrived clone. The small conference room was crowded, they were the last to arrive.

Lucien looked up from his papers as they entered the room.

"Oh, Abby and her boyfriend," he said teasingly, "nice of you to finally arrive."

Behind her, Abby could hear Connor's huff. "Husband," said Connor with a chuckle. It was an old joke, a ritual between the two. For some reason, known only to the two of them, the exchange always made them laugh.

Becker, Matt, Danny, Jenny, their daughter Sarah, the current London team leader Gail, and her parents the Lester's were already seated around the long oval table. Abby and Connor sat in the empty seats beside Becker.

"Now that you're here," continued Lucien "let's just see what we've got on the previous Cutter clones."

The old footage from that long ago day when Helen, dressed all in black, had invaded the previous ARC complex with her army of cleaner clones and one Cutter clone had been stored on a secure server. The security footage up to the moment of the explosion had survived, so the assembled team members were able to watch Helen and Cutter's discussion.

"She say's the clone is just a photocopy, with no free will," murmured Sarah. She had never seen this footage before and was taking notes rapidly.

"Yeah," said Matt "this Cutter clone might have wavered a moment or two, but ultimately it did what Helen ordered."

Lucien stared sternly at Sarah. "This is government business," he reminded her "covered by the official secrets act." She nodded and kept on writing. Lucien rolled his eyes and gave a sigh.

"Moving on to the next footage," he said "here we have the Cutter clone with Helen invading the Forest of Dean facility."

Abby looked at Connor. He face was pale, she knew how much it hurt him to relive Cutter's death. She reached a hand over to him and leaned in closer. Leaning on each other, they watched the footage of the second Cutter clone.

Abby had never seen the footage before. When she had rushed back from holiday, leaving the children with Connor's mum, she had gone straight to the hospital where the ambulance had taken Connor. She and the children had never before taken a holiday without Connor. He had insisted they go, have some fun. He had only been returned to work for a few months after his medical leave, and didn't feel he would be able to go on holiday so soon.

She had argued, thought it was a bad idea. But he had insisted, saying something about not needing her to mollycoddle him. Abby remembered how stupid and mean their words to each other had been, and how she wished she had never said any of those words.

Connor had been unconscious due to blood loss when the ambulance brought him in. The hospital staff had been frantically trying to stabilize his blood pressure before beginning surgery to remove the broken railing that pierced his leg. Whether due to the blood loss or the anesthesia, no one really could say for sure, but Connor remained unconscious for two days and didn't remember any of the attack on the Forest of Dean facility when he finally woke. To him the footage they now watched was all new.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The security footage ended with Connor and the Cutter clone going through the window into the menagerie.

"Well, there you have it," said Lucien as he looked at the assembled group.

Matt said, "Well, it certainly looks like the second Cutter clone might have been acting independently… it appears to have disobeyed Helen's direct order."

Danny looked at Connor and asked "Did seeing the footage bring back any memories?"

"No," Connor shook his head "that only happens on telly."

Turning to Lester, Danny asked "What can you tell us about this new Cutter clone?"

Their former boss sighed. "This Cutter clone might not be an advanced type, it might just be a limited verbal clone," he said "when I tried to talk to it about its past, it just says I am the waiter."

"Let's bring him in," said Lucien.

"No," objected Danny "I'd like to interrogate him in the holding cell first. You lot stay here, watch on the CCTV."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The security guards remained standing, one on either side of the third Cutter clone as Danny began asking questions. The Cutter clone answered with short brief sentences. The clone's history for the past five years was nothing special. Eat, sleep, work as a waiter, and repeat. But when Danny started asking about the clone's time with Helen, the answers became much more interesting.

"Would you repeat that?" asked Danny.

"Helen had multiple clones in the growth vats," the Cutter clone replied "she didn't want to run out."

"So there's more of you?"

"No, not of me," replied the Cutter clone "she didn't have enough of a DNA sample but to make three."

Danny wondered how much DNA one needed to make a clone. "We've seen many replicates of the soldier clone and the Stephen clone."

"Yeah," the Cutter clone replied in his drawling Scots accent "she had their entire bodies. Not likely she'll run out of soldier clones any time soon."

"What about the Stephen clones?" asked Danny.

The Cutter clone gave a sardonic grin. "Helen's really not as smart as she thinks she is," he replied. "She told the first Stephen clone to take care of himself. So he did."

"What do you mean?"

The Cutter clone explained, the first Stephen clone really didn't like being under Helen's control. And when he received a direct order to take care of himself, he released all the other Stephen clones from their growth vats. The part of the brain associated with speech was the last development made in the clone growth vats, so some of the Stephen clones released could speak a little, but most couldn't. The first Stephen clone had released most of them through anomalies to various times, Helen had only just stopped him from releasing all of them. She still had a couple of the non-verbal Stephen clones, but all the others were gone. And the first Stephen clone, Stephen Three, was in the ARCs clone prison.

"And what about you," asked Danny. "What did Helen tell you to do?"

"I'm the waiter," answered the Cutter clone.

"And what are you waiting for," Danny pressed.

"I'm waiting to kill Connor Temple."


	25. Gretna Green

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

31.5…

_"Waiting to kill Connor Temple."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the conference room Abby heard a sudden intake of breath from Connor as he heard the Cutter clones words. Turning to him she saw the stricken look in his eyes. She placed a hand gently on the side of his face.

"It's not really Cutter," Abby reminded him.

"I know, but," he blinked and looked upwards for a moment before facing her again "it still hurts."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Mum, Da," hissed Sarah, "sssh." Pointing at the video equipment, Abby and Connor could see that Danny was still interrogating the Cutter clone. Everyone else in the conference room was staring intently, waiting to hear the next words.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"So your orders," began Danny "are to kill Connor Temple."

"No," replied the Cutter clone "my orders are to wait until I see Connor Temple, then kill him."

"You've been at Bora Bora for five years," said Danny "waiting tables. Why didn't you go looking for Connor?"

The Cutter clone grinned. "I told you before," he said "Helen's not that smart. She really didn't plan to be on that reef five years ago, we were supposed to arrive in London, in the ARC. Helen didn't tell me to go looking for Connor, so I didn't."

"And if Connor were to walk in this room right now?" Danny asked the clone.

The Cutter clone's grin was gone in an instant.

"Part of the clone growth is centered on a command chip placed in the central nervous system," the Cutter clone said in a quiet tone. "All clones must obey their maker's orders. So if Connor Temple walked in that door, I would try to kill him… but I really hope you would stop me."

"You would hope I stopped you," asked Danny "why?"

"Another part of clone growth is centered on memories," answered the Cutter clone "Helen never understood that part. I have a lot of Nick Cutter's memories, and Nick Cutter loved Connor like a son. Nick Cutter would never want Connor dead."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the conference room, Connor had tears streaming down his face.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the interrogation room, Danny sat back in his chair. He remembered the security feed he had watched earlier this morning of the second Cutter clone. Helen had ordered the clone to grab Connor and bring him… she just hadn't specified where the clone was to bring Connor.

"And if you never saw Connor?" Danny asked the clone.

"I am the waiter," replied the Cutter clone.

Danny started to laugh. Helen really wasn't as smart as she thought she was. For years Danny knew, Helen had been trying to kill Connor and Abby. He had managed to stop her when she had a soldier clone increase the flow on a gas line. He had managed to stop her when she and a Stephen clone had tried to invade a hospital. He had managed to stop her every time.

Maybe there were other universes where Helen succeeded in her mad plans. Maybe there were other universes where she didn't kill Cutter, and maybe there were other universes where a woman named Claudia Brown existed. Danny didn't know. All he knew was that in his universe, a madwoman had been trying to kill his friends and she wasn't going to succeed. Danny knew it.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the conference room, there was a hubbub of noise. Matt and Becker were congratulating each other on the new security force field installed at the ARC five years ago, electromagnetic rays must have deflected Helen's anomaly opening device. Sarah and Jenny were talking about free will. A lone voice asked a question that stopped all the other talk.

"What are you going to do with Cutter?" asked Connor "Please tell me you're not going to put him in the clone prison."

Lucien and Lester exchanged a glance.

"Well," began Lester diplomatically "it's Lucien's call really, Cutter was brilliant… be a shame to waste that talent… I'm sure we can find a place for the Cutter clone…"

"Where he won't ever see Connor," added Mrs. Lester firmly.

"There's a research station on the Isle of Man," said Lucien "we could send him there with a security escort. He'll be out of the way, but if the Cutter clone is as capable as the real Cutter, we could give him something to work on, access to research."

"Why don't we send him back to Bora Bora?" asked Abby.

Lucien looked a little abashed. Some of the strings he had pulled, had been pulled a little harshly. The head of the Australian branch of the International ARC, who was responsible for the south Pacific region, was miffed. The Cutter clone was now the London office's responsibility.

"Lucien," chided Lester "really, we should talk about finesse someday."

Lucien narrowed his eyes at his former mentor, and let Lester know that Rachel, the Australian head, hadn't liked Lester's email or his report. Lester's words had been blunt, bordering on rude, lacked some finesse. This time, it was Lester who looked a little abashed.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby and Connor left the ARC, they weren't needed to interview the Cutter clone. Connor was checking his text messages, and Abby had to grab him by the arm.

"Connor," hissed Abby "look where you're going."

He looked at the car park wall just inches from his face. He backed up and turned to follow her towards the hovercraft.

"Abs," he said "doctor's office left a message… they've got an opening at two, want me to come in then."

Abby stopped. Was this just a lucky coincidence she wondered or did this mean the doctor's office thought those x-rays were serious and needed to see Connor sooner?

"If we get this over with today," Connor continued "tomorrow, we could leave first thing… be up to Gretna Green by midday."

"Yeah, Connor," she smiled "that'd be great."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

After lunch, Abby dropped Connor off at the doctor's. She had wanted to come with him, but he insisted it wasn't anything serious. He reminded her of the annual check ups he had undergone ever since that surgery fourteen years ago. This would be no different he assured her. The doctor was just going to take his temperature and take some blood samples.

Abby hoped Connor was right. She had agreed to meet him back at the flat later. And so she went to the shops to find something special to wear. Really if a woman is going to renew her vows, she needs to look her best she thought. And if there was time she would get her hair and nails done too. And if all that helped her not think about shadows on x-rays and doctors, so much the better.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The doctor's assistant had taken Connor's temperature and blood samples, but the doctor really wanted to talk about what he had seen on the x-rays.

Connor listened to the doctor talk. The man used words like metastasis and progression, words that Connor really didn't want to hear. When the oncologist finally seemed to run out of words, Connor asked a question.

"How long?"

"Well, that depends," the doctor hesitated "on whether you take the treatment or not."

Connor remembered the chemotherapy and radiation treatment from last time. Poison for the cancer cells surely, but also poison and pain for his entire body. Connor remembered the nausea and the weakness. His hands had shaken so that he wasn't even able to hold baby Lizzie.

That time, with surgery and treatment, the prognosis had been good. Good for this doctor meant maybe survival for five years. Connor had beaten the odds then. There had been fourteen years with no sign of progression. Really, Connor thought, he should count his blessings. Already, his children were older than he and his sister had been when they lost their father.

Connor looked at the doctor steadily.

The doctor looked up to the ceiling for a moment, as if searching for a sign from above, then looked back at Connor.

"Without treatment," he began "six months to a year. With treatment, probably longer than a year… maybe two… possibly even three…"

The doctor looked at Connor sympathetically, "Not everyone reacts to the treatment the same way Connor… it really boils down to a quality of life issue."

"Yeah," replied Connor "got it. Quality of life. I'll think about it and get back to you." He rose and began to move to the door.

"Connor," the doctor said gently "don't wait too long to decide. If you want to try the treatment, we should start soon."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

When Abby got back to the flat, Connor was already there. He was sitting at the desk, typing, and scribbling on the pad. He looked up at her entrance and gave a low whistle.

"What did the doctor say," Abby asked as she hung the garment bag in the hall closet.

"Oh the blood tests won't be back until next week," replied Connor as he came towards her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Connor," began Abby, thinking that he hadn't really answered the question "what…"

But the door buzzer rang, and Abby didn't get a chance to repeat her question. Connor had ordered curry take away. There was even a movie to watch on telly. They were going to have an early night, tomorrow they were going to Gretna Green.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Tuesday morning, Abby and Connor left early to beat the London traffic. Abby was driving, Connor was still jotting things down on his notepad.

Sometime after they had passed Birmingham, Connor stopped writing. He looked at Abby with his brown eyes wide at a sudden thought.

"Do we need a license?" he asked.

"Lucien is arranging all the necessary details," soothed Abby.

She had reminded Lucien that Lester had officiated on Jenny's wedding over the internet. After interrupting their holiday, she told him, the least he could do was make sure she and Connor were able to renew their vows in a romantic destination. Lucien had readily agreed, and Abby had satnav directions to a chapel along with reservations for a local bed and breakfast. They would be there soon.

"So Connor," asked Abby "have you finished writing your vows?"

"What?"

"Your renewal vows…" she prompted "remember, we said it would be more romantic if we wrote our own this time?"

"Yeah," replied Connor "just finishing them." He picked up his note pad again.

"No peaking now," he added.

"Connor, I'm driving."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby unzipped the garment bag in the ladies dressing room. She quickly changed outfits and then sat down at the vanity to touch up her make up. Reaching into her purse, she picked up the communications device and dialed Lizzie.

They had tried to reach their youngest daughter a couple of times already this day. But each time, the call had gone directly to voice mail. They had the same results when trying to reach Connor's sister and other members of their family.

Abby knew she shouldn't worry. Really there was no reason for any of their loved ones to be at their home today when Helen was expected to arrive and steal the anomaly opening device. But it would be nice to hear their voices she thought as she listened to the ringing sound. And then she realized the ringing was echoing outside the dressing room door. She turned to look in astonishment as the door opened.

"Whoa, Mum," exclaimed Lizzie "the vintage look is really good on you!"

Abby was wearing white leggings and a short blue ruffled skirt, a lacy white camisole and matching blue top in a style she had favored over twenty-five years ago. She laughed with delight as she hugged her youngest daughter. Maybe Abby's outfit was vintage today, but she knew Connor had always thought the look was gorgeous on her.

"What are you doing here Lizzie?" Abby asked.

"Aunt Beth and Uncle Josh brought me, we're all here," the young girl replied.

Abby peaked over her daughter's shoulder looking into the chapel. The place was packed. Up at the front of the chapel, she could see Connor standing, Becker and Duncan were with him again as they had been so long ago.

Sarah was coming up the aisle towards her, chattering away to Amelia, Abby caught some of the words.

"You should have seen Becker," said Sarah "he barged right in where Uncle Jack works, told his boss it was a matter of national security and dragged Uncle Jack out. I think the man is probably still shaking."

Abby caught a sight of her brother sitting beside Connor's mum down at the front of the chapel. She thought her brother looked a little shaky too. Connor's sister and her family were sitting behind Connor's mum and Jack. Glancing around the room, she saw both her sons now standing near Connor. The Lester's were seated near the front. Jess was sitting with her children right behind them, and Becker had left Connor to join her. Duncan was now sitting between Edie and Rosie grinning happily. Michael was missing, Abby realized sadly as she saw Jenny sitting. But Jenny wasn't alone. Matt and Emily were here this time, not off chasing creatures. They were sitting on one side of Jenny while Danny was seated on the other side of her. Hendriks and Stephenson were standing on either side of the entrance to the chapel, acting as ushers or perhaps guards. Abby smiled, her eyes getting a little misty.

As her two older daughters reached the dressing room door, they stopped and gave her an appraising look.

"You look great Mum," said Sarah.

"We're your flower girls this time," added Amelia holding out a bouquet.

White roses and blue forget-me-nots.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby had wanted to say her renewal of vows first. At the front of the chapel, holding hands and looking into the dear face of the man she loved more than ever, in front of all their friends and family, she started to speak. Really, what was so hard about saying this out loud and in front of everyone?

"Connor Temple," she began "I love you…"

It wasn't until nearly the end of her vows, when she thanked him for the past twenty-five wonderful years and asked for twenty-five more, that she got frightened. Connor's eyes had been staring at her, glowing, as he listened to every word. But when she spoke of the future, he blinked. His long lashes rested for a moment on his cheeks before he opened his eyes again to look at her.

Instead of ending with her prepared words, Abby whispered "Connor, don't give up on me now."

Connor Temple looked at Abby. Everyone here knew that he would do anything for Abby. He would fight a dinosaur or chase through an anomaly, whatever it took. He would die for her if he had to. But, even more importantly, Connor Temple was willing to do anything, to live for her.

He made up his mind, he would call the doctor tomorrow, but right now he had some vows to renew.

"Abby, I will love you for all time…"


	26. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

31.5…

"…love... for all time…"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

A week later, Abby and Connor were back in London.

Lucien had arranged for their long term use of the London flat they had used so recently. Lizzie was transferring schools; she would use the flat's smaller bedroom while they lived in London.

Abby and Connor's home near the Forest of Dean was being sublet. Jatin and Taylor had already agreed to share the rent, share the big house. In two weeks, after Jatin and Seema's wedding when they returned from their honeymoon, Seema would be joining them there. Taylor's bloke, Jemmy, was already asking if he could rent the third bedroom. Taylor wasn't quite sure about that yet, she was going to take it slow.

Connor was on medical leave to begin the treatment. Abby had requested personal leave, she wanted to be there if Connor needed her, even if he did insist he didn't need her mollycoddling him.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

A year later, at a small chapel in London another wedding occurred.

The parents of Sarah Leia Temple happily invited all their family and friends to see their daughter joined in matrimony to James Daniel Miller, the dear son of their friends Jenny and Michael.

And if the processional was a little slower than normal, and if the bride's father held her a little tighter so he wouldn't wobble and lose his balance as they made it down the aisle, it was okay. Everyone was just glad that Connor was there.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

A little over two years later, Abby, Connor, Duncan and Edie received a note, the same note.

Tommy and Rosie had eloped, gone to Gretna Green. They would be back in a few days, really couldn't afford to take an expensive honeymoon. They were saving their money to buy nursery furniture.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

And three years later, when Connor got to hold his grandson for the first time, his hands didn't shake. The newest medication Connor was taking didn't have quite as many harsh side effects as some of the other treatments. And while Connor's eyes may have teared up a bit, it was from joy. Abby leaned over his shoulder and gently traced the baby's round face with her hand. There was a dimple there. She was sure of it.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Four years later, Abby was sitting on a wrought iron chair facing a tombstone.

Connor was buried near his father, his friend Tom was just down the hill a bit. Abby came here often to talk to Connor. It was a peaceful, pleasant place. In the late spring, flowers were blooming and a butterfly wandered by as she told Connor the latest news on their family.

Sarah and Jamie were expecting.

The Lester's were selling their huge home and had offered it to Tommy and Rosie at a ridiculously low price, as long as they allowed the diictodons to remain. Abby was sure they were going to buy it. Little Connor was walking now, he'd be running soon.

Amelia had dumped Matt and Emily's son Richard. Abby was sure Richard would get over it in time, surely Matt and Emily would get over it too. Amelia was now dating a nice young doctor that worked with Tommy, Abby thought the relationship had real potential.

Nick had graduated from uni, and was travelling the world right now, not quite sure where he wanted to settle or what he wanted to do. His father's death had perhaps hit him the hardest. Abby had received a post card from Bangladesh, he sounded happier than he had been. Nick was heading for Australia next, then maybe to Bora Bora afterwards.

Lizzie had taken her first degree early and was now happily working towards her second degree. She had written the forward to Connor's last book "Infinite Universes." It was selling quite well, and Central Metropolitan University, where Duncan now taught, had selected it as part of their reading requirements for the courses on temporal science. Privately, Abby thought that Lizzie was probably the only person who really understood Connor's book. And, Abby told Connor, Lizzie was designing something. Abby had seen the drawings, a hexagonal cylinder, circuitry and wires, glass prisms. The device Lizzie was designing was meant to show a map of the anomalies.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"I come here to talk to him too," said Duncan.

Abby looked at him in surprise. She hadn't heard him walk up behind her. He sat down on the other bistro chair beside her.

"I miss him," sighed Duncan "it should never have happened."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby remembered thinking the same thing.

Eight months previously, she and Connor were returning to the London flat after grocery shopping. They had entered the lift followed by a big hulking man carrying multiple bags, he'd been shopping too. The man was in a rush, pushing to get into the lift before it closed. The big man had jostled Connor, knocking him off balance.

_Abby remembered the sound of Connor's head hitting the back wall of the lift. It was loud and hard. _

"_Ow," said Connor. Abby watched as he dropped the bag he was carrying and slowly slid down the wall._

"_Connor?"_

"_Abby," he had called "Abby." _

_She had dropped her own bags in her rush to reach him. And as she knelt beside him, calling his name, holding his hand tightly, his eyes glazed. That was when she realized blood was seeping out his ears. The ambulance had been quick. The paramedics did everything they could. But, by the time they got Connor to the hospital the electrodes monitoring his brain showed a flat line. Connor was on life support, his heart beat was steady, but a ventilator was the only thing keeping Connor breathing. The doctors told Abby he wasn't coming back. Abby had some decisions to make._

_The next morning, in the hallway at the police station she was asked if she wanted to press criminal charges against the big man. Danny was with her then, supporting her. In her grief and rage, she thought that criminal charges were definitely needed. Danny disagreed._

"_Abby," said Danny gently "it was an accident… it should never have happened."_

_She looked up at him, with a momentary hope. "Right, it should never have happened," she agreed "you can fix this Danny. Please Danny. Please."_

_Her tall, lanky friend looked down at her sadly. "No Abby, sooner or later everybody dies," he replied "this is Connor's time… I can't fix this."_

_Danny nodded in the direction of the glass window. She could see the big man sitting dejectedly at the table in the interrogation room, his arm reaching across the table. _

"_He never meant to hurt Connor," continued Danny softly "it was an accident. If you press criminal charges, you'll ruin his life."_

_Abby thought angrily that ruining that man's life wasn't enough punishment. For a moment there, she wanted that man dead. Danny pushed her forward, closer to the glass so she could see into the rest of the room. The big mans arm was stretched out across the table, he was holding a woman's hand. The worried looking woman was bouncing a baby on her knee. _

"_You'll ruin all their lives," said Danny. Then he asked "Do you really think Connor would want that?"_

_Abby didn't press criminal charges. Connor wouldn't have wanted that. _

_Tiredly she asked Danny to take her back to the hospital. When she saw the ARCs soldiers in the hospital corridor, she knew something was wrong. Becker tried to stop her from entering Connor's room, but she used every move she could to get past him. She heard, without understanding, Becker's cry "We don't know how he got here." _

_Abby stepped into Connor's hospital room. Connor looked like he was sleeping, she thought. And then she realized that the vast array of machines that had been hooked up to Connor was silent, and the man sitting in the chair next to Connor was weeping. _

"_What have you done?" Abby asked the Cutter clone._

_He looked up at her sadly. "Connor was gone," he said looking at the body "this was just a shell, not him, not really." The Cutter clone held the power cord to those machines in his hand._

"_Connor wouldn't have wanted this," the Cutter clone continued. _

_And Abby agreed. The Cutter clone had made this difficult decision for her, but she knew in her heart that it was the right decision. _

_When Lucien wanted to send the Cutter clone to the clone prison, Abby had argued against that. The Cutter clone was no longer a threat to anyone, he had completed his mission. But she still wondered; does a clone have a soul? Is it free will that makes us human? Or is it love?_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Duncan was speaking again. Abby shook her head to clear it and asked him to repeat what he'd said.

"You should come to dinner with Edie and me tonight Abby," he repeated. "Connor wouldn't want you to be alone."

She had declined. Really, she didn't feel like going out.

The pudgy little man looked at her for a moment, and then squared his shoulders as if he were getting ready for a fight.

"Connor made us, Becker, me, your brother, he made us all promise," Duncan said "to watch out for you…"

"What? When?" Abby asked in surprise.

"Years ago," replied Duncan, his chin stuck out stubbornly as he continued talking "at your wedding… the first one in London I mean, not the renewal at Gretna Green…"

Duncan seemed a little flustered, but he took a deep breath and resumed speaking, "In the dressing room, he made all of us promise… if anything ever happened… we were to watch out for you."

Abby thought, she shouldn't be so surprised. It explained why Jack had been so helpful in those first horrible days. Jack had been the one to arrange the funeral. He'd been the one to make sure all the children were picked up and brought from the train station. Jack had even been the one to walk with Connor's mum at the funeral, he made sure the elderly woman didn't trip or fall. Whedon couldn't have helped then, he was too busy trying to help Beth. And when Abby wanted to move out of London, to be closer to where Connor was laid to rest, Jack had made all the necessary arrangements. For the first time in their lives, when Abby really needed it, her little brother was there to watch out for her.

But then Abby realized what Duncan's words really meant. "Connor was thinking about dying back then," she exclaimed in shock.

"No Abby, Connor wasn't thinking about dying," said Duncan "but Connor wasn't stupid… he knew women outlive men usually… and with the work you two did… he wanted to protect you."

Duncan continued looking at her as she processed his words.

"Abby," Duncan continued softly "Connor was thinking about how much he loved you."

Her friend stood up and added "Dinner's at seven, Edie and I will both be looking forward to seeing you."

Duncan started walking back down the hill, and then he looked back at her.

"Don't be late," Duncan advised "or I'll call Becker and make sure he brings you over."

Abby smiled a little shakily, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"I'll be there," Abby promised.

She was still surrounded by Connor's love.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_A/N - Thank you for reading._


End file.
